Drunken Hobbits and an Irishman
by trekqueen
Summary: A crossover of Star Trek: Deep Space 9 and Lord of the Rings. This is the sequel to my story Pointy Eared Mischief. While on their way to Valinor, Lord Elrond and others arrive on DS9 after an attack and kidnapping. Complete! MEFA 2007 Nominee
1. Welcoming

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: This story is the sequel to my earlier fic "Pointy-Eared Mischief", which I would suggest everyone to read first before starting "Drunken Hobbits and Irishmen" so that it will make much more sense. I've got a little bit of a plot bunny for this but we'll have to see how it develops. This story is taking place approximately two and a half years after its prequel.

**Chapter One: Welcoming**

The Cardassian space station Terok Nor, renamed Deep Space 9 by _Starfleet_, silently stood as a sentinel at the gateway to the Gamma Quadrant. Ships and people from across the Alpha and Beta Quadrants came to this oasis on the frontier of the _Federation_ before continuing on their way to other destinations. Each day that passed was as different as the visitors passing through but a little excitement always greeted each day be it a crime foiled by Constable Odo, a new drink concoction from Quark's bar, or a new shop opening on the Promenade.

Chief of Operations Miles O'Brien was working an extra shift late that night in Ops to fix a malfunctioning power coupling and a fluctuation in the shield generators. Captain Benjamin Sisko had been very adamant that the generators had to be repaired by the next morning. The situation with the Klingons withdrawing from the Khitomer Peace Accords earlier that year had kept things tense and Sisko did not want to take any chances. A few of O'Brien's engineers who were on duty that shift were out taking care of other minor problems while he dealt with the primary issues. Usually O'Brien would take the time to explain to his young engineers what needed to be done and how to do it so their jobs would also be a learning experience. Tonight was a different story since the greater problems needed a special care only he could give.

Most of the other senior officers were fast asleep in their beds but strangely enough, Lieutenant Commander Worf was wide-awake and tending to some work of his own in Ops. Even if the Klingon was incredibly quiet when he had nothing to say, it was comforting to O'Brien to have his long time colleague from the _Enterprise_ around nonetheless. Worf seemed to bring a little comfort to the crew since he was intimately familiar with their latest foes. A few still were taking time to warm up to him but they would eventually, or so O'Brien thought.

It was a great surprise to all on duty or present when the hailing call came in to Ops. The beeping console and computer warning was not immediately acknowledged but instead everyone looked about as if they had never heard the noise before. Stepping into command posture, Worf came forward to the communications console where a young ensign was checking the status of the message.

"Report," Worf ordered her as he came to her side.

"There's a ship a light year away sending the call," the young crewmember said as she continued to work. "The visual is scrambled and I'm having difficulty getting audio."

"Let me see what the problem is," O'Brien said coming to her side and going through several quick diagnostics. "There, that should make it a little clearer."

The message was still filled with static but a voice could be barely heard over the noise asking for assistance.

"Can you scan the vessel on long range sensors? What kind of ship is it?" Worf asked.

"No, the computer doesn't recognize the power signature and the sensors cannot penetrate the hull," the ensign informed him. "But from what I can tell, their engines seem to be malfunctioning so they are traveling at full impulse speed and their hull is damaged as if they were attacked."

After checking the size of the approaching ship, Worf gave his orders.

"Once they are in range, try to send a message to them to shut down their engines," he said. "Use the tractor beam to bring the ship to the outer docking ring at airlock seven."

"Aye, sir," the ensign confirmed.

"Chief, we may need your assistance," Worf said looking to his friend.

"I'm already ahead of ya'," the Irishman said as he joined him at the lift with toolbox in hand.

"Security to airlock seven," Worf gave the command over the comm system, not wanting to take any chances with the unknown visitors. "Worf to Sisko. Captain, I am sorry to bother you but we have an unidentified ship approaching the station. They seem to pose no threat to us at the moment but sensors were unable to scan beyond the hull. I have dispatched security teams to airlock seven."

"I will meet you there, Sisko out," the captain responded.

Throwing the covers off of himself, Sisko slipped out of bed with a sigh. He had just decided to go to sleep when he received Worf's communication. As a captain, Sisko did not always have the luxury of a full night's sleep but lately things had been rather calm thus giving him more of a chance to have a few extra winks a night. The quiet in the sector had been unnerving to him and he could just feel something insanely big creeping up on him.

Putting on his uniform, Sisko made his way out to the corridor so he could meet Worf and the others at the airlock. He had a little while until the ship would be in range so he would arrive just in time for the docking. The captain wondered to himself who could possibly be on the ship and where they were from. Klingons certainly would not use a ruse with such manipulative secrecy to make an attack since such a plan would be dishonorable without facing one's opponent. The Changelings of the Dominion were more likely to use such tactics but Sisko had a feeling this visitors were not them. After taking the lift and walking through several corridor sections, Sisko arrived at his destination where several yellow-uniformed security officers stood alongside Worf, O'Brien, and Odo who had also been notified when the call for security came through. The Changeling Security Chief was a great asset for the crew and station and was always on hand during odd situations such as this.

Sisko heard the latching of the docking mechanism to the alien ship as he came closer, the security guards with hand-held phasers and phaser rifles ready. O'Brien was already checking the panel on the side of the door to make sure there were no gaseous vapors or dangerous smoke coming from the inside of the ship that might greet them upon opening the airlock to the station.

"Looks good to me, sirs," O'Brien said to Sisko and Worf.

"Open it, Chief," the captain said. "Let's see what we have here."

The circular, cog-looking door slid to the side, as did its counterpart at the other end of the airlock. Moments later, a few figures walked forward in long robes but they hesitantly approached as if they did not know if their safety was certain. The one furthest ahead was taller than most men and his hair a golden mane flowing off his shoulders and down his back. His sharp, green eyes surveyed those in front of him carefully until they lit up with surprise and recognition.

"Worf!" he called to his friend, coming forward faster and less cautiously. "I did not expect to see you here."

"Nor did I you," Worf said, noticing the curious glances from those around him then turned to the Odo and the security men. "It is all right, he is no danger to us."

The security men stood down and moved out of the way as the rest of the people coming from the ship walked through the airlock into the corridor. Worf moved to the side so that the others with him could see the new visitors.

"This is Lord Glorfindel," Worf introduced the person who had greeted him. "He and I met a few years ago while I was on the _Enterprise_."

"I am Captain Benjamin Sisko and welcome to Deep Space 9," the tall, dark command officer said to the lord.

"It is an honor to meet you, sir," Glorfindel said with a short bow of his head before stepping aside. "I would like to introduce Lord Elrond, to whom I am in service as steward and captain, and his councilor Lord Erestor. Then these two great fellows are Bilbo Baggins and his nephew Frodo."

The dark-haired lord of Imladris stepped forward with a grim face but tried to be courteous nonetheless. Just behind him stood Erestor and two short men who had been named as Bilbo and Frodo. Bilbo had white hair and a fair share of wrinkles though seemed a happy individual as he hobbled up on his cane. He, however, seemed to have a dark cloud about him but smiled anyway as he looked up at the tall companions around him. Frodo, on the other hand, was much younger and appeared more distressed than his uncle but looked as if he was keeping himself calm for the time being.

"Glad to meet you," Sisko said though still confused at this strange reunion Worf was having with these people. "I should introduce my officers here with us. This is my Chief of Operations Miles O'Brien, Chief of Security Constable Odo, and you are already familiar with Commander Worf."

Sisko could have sworn Elrond eyed Odo carefully, as if he sized him up and down in mere seconds. There was something strange in the lord's eyes when he viewed the constable.

"Captain, we greatly appreciate your kindness and help with our distress," Elrond spoke up, his voice commanding and strong like a leader. "There is a great deal that has happened to us ere our arrival here. We assisted Captain Picard's crew and the _Federation _when they came to our world years ago on an incredibly important mission. Hopefully you, as a representative of the _Federation_, can return the favor to help repair our ship so that we can be on our way as soon as possible."

"We can start repairs on your ship immediately," Sisko said with an upturned eyebrow then turned to O'Brien who gave him a nod of agreement. "For now I suggest you get some rest. Worf, perhaps you could take them to some vacant guest quarters."

"Of course, Captain," the Klingon said.

"Thank you," Elrond said gratefully. "I have more crew onboard who can assist your engineers with our systems. They may be fairly strange to them at first but with the knowledge of those who came with us it should be not take long."

"I will leave you to Mr. Worf then," Sisko said as he stepped back. "While you are here, make yourselves at home on my station."

All of them bowed with thanks as Sisko turned back down the corridor, the security team, O'Brien, and Odo following him. Worf led the way in the opposite direction for the visitors to follow him to the habitat ring.

"What do you make of these people, Captain?" Odo asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I am not sure but I mean to ask Worf about it first thing in the morning when he comes on duty," Sisko said in response.

"Did you see their ears? They were pointed like a Vulcan or Romulan," O'Brien pointed out. "Though, I don't think they are either of 'em."

"Neither do I," Sisko said as he mulled things over in his head.

* * *

"Our situation is made much easier with your being here, Worf," Glorfindel said as they headed to the quarters they would be assigned. "The Valar must have helped guide us today."

"Indeed," Elrond said as they continued on. "I am certain your Captain would want to hear more about us in the morning and I will give him the information he desires. Tell me, what did Picard and Riker tell their superiors after their retrieval of Ambassador Spock?"

"They left out the details of meeting you, your people and the situation on your planet," Worf offered. "It was stated as a basic rescue and retrieval mission on an uninhabited world."

"I see," Elrond said quietly as he appeared in deep thought. "Though it seems our language has been added into your… database… for the universal translator? I see we can speak as easily as we did after you spent more time on our world."

"You are correct," Worf said. "Though very few ever check to see where those additions come from."

From behind them, Worf could hear Erestor speak to Elrond in another tongue that seemed garbled to him through the translator but a few words made it through. He did not ask about it but they had arrived at the rooms and Worf tapped the door panel to let them inside.

"I hope these quarters are acceptable," Worf said as he watched them wander about and peer out the windows.

"Very. Thanks, my friend," Glorfindel said as he approached Worf while Elrond wandered across the room with Bilbo in tow. "I do hope your crew can help us be ready in a matter of a few days or week."

"What is wrong?" Worf asked inquisitively.

Glorfindel set his jaw, clenching his teeth, as he seemed to lose his once friendly demeanor.

"When we were attacked our foes boarded our ship and we realized they are enemies of the Valar. During the melee they kidnapped two of our passengers so we must track them down."

"That is peculiar," Worf said thoughtfully. "Whom did they take?"

Glorfindel sighed deeply in regret, a touch of anger lining his features, "Gandalf and Lady Galadriel."

_To be continued…_


	2. Traveling the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: Thank you to those who have reviewed, I really hope this story meets your expectations and is enjoyable. I've been thinking about a third story in the series but I'll have to see how this one develops. Also, I received a rather immature review on from someone who thought it would be funny to say how much Star Trek "sux" and call us all nerds (like that's a bad thing? Ha!). The reviewer was too much of a coward to post with a member name so he decided to go anonymously, which gave me the ability to delete said review. I got a good laugh out of it though. Thanks again everyone for the proper reviews! It is much appreciated.

**Chapter Two: Traveling the Stars**

Following Sisko's orders, O'Brien gathered a few engineers together whom he could spare from other jobs around the station to start on the repairs on the ship that had arrived that night. Upon arriving at the airlock, he found a tall, silvery-blond man, with the same pointed ears as the earlier arrivals, standing at the entrance. He appeared to be standing guard so that those who were not permitted to enter the ship would not do so. He turned his attention to O'Brien and his work crew as they approached.

"You are the ones here to help us repair our ship?" the unidentified man inquired.

"Yup!" O'Brien said, trying to remain enthusiastic and not the least bit cautious as to make the visitors wary of him. "I'm Chief Miles O'Brien and this here is my crew who will be helping you."

"Welcome, you will be of great assistance to the others," he said as he motioned for them to go on in but he stopped O'Brien a moment as the engineers went on their way. "You served once on the _Enterprise_, did you not?"

"Yes, how'd ya' know? Was Worf talking about me to people again?" the Irishman laughed with a little surprise. "What was your name again?"

"I am Rúmil," he introduced himself. "And no, I learned of you from Dr. Crusher. We spent some… time together while the crew was visiting my home in search of the crash survivors."

"I see," O'Brien said, not quite sure what the elf meant. "Well, I better get to seeing how my crew is getting settled."

Rúmil nodded as O'Brien went through the airlock into the ship then yelled back to him, "Oh, do not mind my brother, Haldir, if you meet him. He is not himself these past days."

O'Brien looked at him quizzically before continuing on his way inside the ship. He had not met many of the visitors yet but they seemed odd to him nonetheless. The ship they were traveling in seemed just as mysterious to him as he came into a main corridor. Following some noises, he finally came upon what appeared to be the bridge or command center. Several more of Rúmil's crewmates were present and were working hand in hand with those under O'Brien's command. Another man stood to the side watching over a few things and giving instructions to others as if he were in command. O'Brien walked up to him to see if there were any extensive reports created yet on what the damage was on the ship.

"Hello, are you the commander of this ship?" he asked, sticking out a friendly hand in greeting. "I'm Miles O'Brien, the chief of operations here at the station."

"Ah, yes, I am Erestor. It is good to meet you," the tall dark-haired man responded though he paused a moment before taking the offered hand. Instead of shaking it he simply clasped their arms tightly before removing it. "We greatly appreciate any help you may give us despite your not."

"No problem," he responded with a smile. "Any friends of Worf's or the _Enterprise_ crew are friends of mine."

"Are all people of the realms outside of ours like those of the _Enterprise_?" Erestor questioned with a look of curiosity.

"What do you mean?" O'Brien asked. "We are similar in many ways… we are part of _Starfleet_, we travel around the galaxy…"

"I mean by your hospitality to other peoples whom you do not know," Erestor explained.

"Oh, well… Some are very nice but others are not. I'm guessing you had the worst luck to come across one of the few baddies we have around here," the Irishman said with a shrug. "Though you can always trust the _Federation_."

"The _Enterprise_ was very kind to our people and willing not to interfere with us overmuch," Erestor said. "Still they made a lasting impression on Lord Elrond and the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. I myself was wary of their motives at first but I was shown otherwise."

Not knowing yet all the people of whom Erestor was speaking, O'Brien simply nodded at the names. Though it heartened him nonetheless to hear good things from someone concerning his old ship and fellow crewmates.

"That is good to know," he said with a chuckle. "I will have to let Commander Riker and Captain Picard know and send word you dropped by for a pint."

"If you mean intoxicating brews, not many of the elves would be inclined but perhaps the hobbits would happily agree to that," Erestor said with a laugh. "Though, we do have our own drink that you may find to your liking."

"I'll take you up on that!" O'Brien said liking these people more with every minute.

It was at that moment that thunderous shouting and noises came from the nearby hallway. A few of the elves looked up for a moment and with worried faces turned back to their work. The _Starfleet_ crew helping them looked to O'Brien with curious faces as to what the commotion might be. Erestor let out a tired sigh while staring in the direction of the hallway as the chief looked back at him.

"Do not be frightened by his loudness," Erestor said with a touch of concern. "Haldir has been rather angry as of late since we were attacked."

"Why is that?" O'Brien asked.

"He feels as if he failed his Lady in protecting her from those who took her and Mithrandir," the dark-haired elf said resignedly. "As the former Marchwarden of Lórien he takes his position very seriously."

At that moment a silvery-blond man walked onto the bridge. He seemed calm enough but his stormy, sapphire eyes betrayed the turmoil of his emotions. So startlingly comely Haldir was that O'Brien finally noticed that all the recent arrivals of the Eldar were more attractive than the average grouping of humans or any race for that matter. He could not help but notice a few of his female engineers stealing a long glance at Haldir with a strange sort of awe in their eyes before turning back to their work.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find them soon enough," O'Brien reassured.

"I hope that you are right," Erestor said with a sigh as they watched Haldir go to a chair at a station and check some read outs. "I worry though it may be hard for us since we are unfamiliar with the region. We will have to see what Lord Elrond will decide for our next course of action."

"Well, I'm going to get back to work with my people here and if you have any full reports on the damage to your ship, let me know and I'll take a look," O'Brien offered.

"I shall," Erestor said with a bow of his head.

* * *

"So, you are telling me these friends of yours are… elves?" Sisko asked with a disbelieving tone. 

"Yes, sir," Worf said, standing at attention in front of Sisko's desk. It was the morning following the arrival of Lord Elrond's ship and Worf had been called in to speak to Sisko about this strange mission from Worf's past post.

"And when the _Enterprise_ came to their planet they were in the middle of a great war with their gods?" Sisko reiterated the main points of Worf's story as the Klingon nodded in affirmation. "Now they are traveling to their 'promised land' with these little people…"

"Hobbits, sir," Worf corrected him.

"I'm really having a hard time with this story, Mr. Worf," Sisko said as he picked up his baseball from his desk and walked around his office. "This all seems like a fantasy tale."

"I assure you, sir, that it is not," Worf affirmed. "It was strange at first for those of us from the _Enterprise_."

Sisko sighed as he looked out at the stars outside his window, "This also leads back to Dr. Galen's research into the relationship between the races and species across the galaxy."

Worf remained silent as he waited for his captain to speak. Sisko appeared to be mulling over all that was going on in the past twenty-four hours. Worf pondered for a moment how different his new commanding officer was from his former. Picard was very different in his own right but he tended to voice his thoughts to his senior staff to get a feel for their opinions while Sisko liked to figure it out on his own.

"This whole situation still seems strange to me but with my own situation with the Bajorans and their prophets, who am I to criticize their theology?" Sisko said finally. "I have a feeling we will be more involved in this than we are or the _Enterprise_ ever was before with these people."

It was at that moment a message came through from the Command Center.

"Dax to Sisko," came Jadzia Dax's voice. "Lord Elrond and his councilor are here to speak with you."

"Worf and I are waiting for them, thanks Old Man," Sisko said to his science officer.

The two _Starfleet_ officers turned around as the office doors opened to reveal Lord Elrond and Lord Erestor. The two elves entered and took two offered seats in front of Sisko's desk as Worf moved around to Sisko's side on the opposite side of the desk.

"Captain, I wished to express my thanks to you for your help," Elrond began as the doors closed behind him. "Our ship will be restored in great speed."

"That is good to hear," the captain said with a short nod. "Is there anything else we can offer you in the meantime?"

"Information you may have on the hostile peoples you are familiar with would be most useful to us," the elf lord said. "We need all that we may get in order to find those who were taken."

"Of course," Sisko agreed. "Worf can assist you with that and answer any questions you may have while you are still on the station."

"We cannot show enough appreciate for the assistance you are giving us," Erestor spoke up. "This omen of our continual friendship bodes well for all else to come."

"The Valar indeed have a hand in these events," Elrond agreed before turning back to Sisko and Worf. "However, I do have a concern."

"What may that be?" Sisko asked, genuinely curious about what could be the problem.

"How well do you know your Chief of Security?" Elrond asked. "Your… Constable Odo?"

Worf and Sisko exchanged odd glances before the captain continued.

"We have known him for a few years but he has been a loyal to justice and law since before _Starfleet_ commanded this station," Sisko said. "Why are you worried by Odo?"

"His people, is he familiar with them?" Elrond continued to ask questions, completely disregarding the one posed by Sisko.

"To an extent, yes," Sisko said, frustration starting to line his tone with being brushed aside. "He was found alone and not part of his people. Only recently did he learn of the other Changelings and the Dominion."

"So that is what they call themselves…" Erestor muttered.

"What is this all about?" Sisko said, finally letting it known that he wanted answers.

"We are very familiar with Odo's people," Elrond elaborated. "They were once part of the Valar but they were exiled into the Void when they turned against the teachings of Eru. It is not surprising they are attempting to once more create a realm of their own once more. Perhaps we should look further into this… Dominion."

"That would be a good idea," Sisko said. "We are not exactly on good terms with the Dominion either and if it comes to light that they are going to attack ships in this vicinity, then we must know it before our own people are harmed or taken."

"It seems a cooperative effort might be in our future," Elrond said with an upturned eyebrow. "Then we should be starting immediately as to not waste time."


	3. Latinum and Dorwinion Wine

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius and Roddenberry, the Great Bird of the Galaxy.

Author's Note: I realized while writing this chapter and starting Chapter Four that this story will definitely be much longer than its prequel as well as more in depth character and plot wise though that should make you all quite happy. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Latinum and Dorwinion Wine **

Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax sat at her science workstation doing various routine duties she had scheduled for her morning hours. The day was already going nicely for her and the interesting events from the night before had piqued her curiosity. Dax's interest grew even more after Lord Elrond and one of his councilors joined Sisko in his office that morning.

These 'elves', as she had learned, were in need of some help from O'Brien's engineers for a time before going in search of their missing friends. It disappointed her that they should be leaving so soon, especially since she was always inquisitive in the meeting and learning about unknown worlds and cultures. Dax found the appearances of the two elves quite fascinating because they seemed uncommonly attractive than the average man; however, they were a little too slight in form for her tastes. She definitely preferred a greater build on those whom she sought after. Though, she did have exceptions and strange tastes at times. Her more than healthy dating appetite was well known among her crewmates and hardly did she hold back her notice if someone caught her eye that greatly.

It was several minutes into Sisko's meeting when Dax heard the lift arrive at Ops. Turning her head to glance at who arrived, Dax felt her mouth drop open in surprise. An absolutely ethereal creature had stepped off the stopped list in front of her and Dax found that she could not turn away. His long, golden mane of hair shined not just from the artificial light of Ops but possibly from an emanating inner light. His face was chiseled but striking like a Greek marble statue. Though it was his visibly strong and muscled form that gained her awed appreciation since his clothing did not hide, rather more exemplified, his nearly perfect image. When he turned his emerald eyes upon Dax, she felt the power of his mind as well as read in his gaze the wisdom one develops over the years of many ages and experiences. She of all people would recognize such a characteristic trait in another. His companions had similar looks to them but it was much greater in him.

"Good day," he greeted as he approached her with a smile, stopping just next to her station. "Is my lord still occupied with your Captain?"

Dax found herself oddly nervous but managed a returned smile, "Yes, he is but you can wait here for him if you'd like."

"My thanks," he answered. "I was also hoping to speak with Worf, has he been here yet this morn?"

"He has but is also with Captain Sisko now," Dax explained.

"I am in no hurry," he said with open hands. "A wait is not a problem for me since it appears to be my only option as of the moment."

"If you need anything let me know," she said than introduced herself and offered her hand. "I'm Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax."

"I am Lord Glorfindel," he said, taking her hand and turning it in a more elegant and formal way of meeting a lady as he bowed his head slightly. "You may call me by my name without my title, my lady."

"And the same to you," she countered flirtatiously in her own way. "Dax would be fine with me."

"I would prefer to use Jadzia, it is a very beautiful name," he said, matching her game-play.

"Thank you," she said with a short giggle.

"If you do not mind my asking," Glorfindel began. "But what are these markings you have? I never have seen their like."

"They are my spots," she laughed, noticing a curious glint appear in his eyes as he heard her amusement. "My race, the Trill, have these markings."

"It is amazing to come across the many peoples here on your station," Glorfindel commented. "We did not have such a great variety of races together like this on my world though I suppose it was good Worf and his crew came to us ere we departed for places unknown."

"How so?" Dax asked, she was not sure how much their inhabitants differed in appearance but Worf, or any Klingon for that matter, could surprise or frighten someone who had not met a Klingon.

"Well... For instance, when we came upon the 'away team' Worf was in, we mistaken him for an orc," he offered.

"What is an orc?" Dax queried further, sincerely interested in Glorfindel's story.

"They are vile creatures we commonly would do battle with and were a servants of the two evil, dark lords who tried to destroy our world," he explained, not holding back on his distaste for the devilish foes.

Dax exploded into laughter, "Worf hardly is vile let alone evil."

"Indeed," Glorfindel answered with a chuckle. "He and I became quick friends and managed to bring some entertainment to both our over-stressed people. Though, I believe it was Worf's way of protecting his honor after one of Lord Elrond's sons made an off-hand remark about Worf being felled by me earlier that day."

"You beat Worf in a fight?" Dax exclaimed.

"Actually, two," Glorfindel corrected her.

"That must have been a sight to see," she said with a disbelieving shake of her head. "Especially since he does not always take the training practices with me seriously."

Glorfindel's eyes lit up, "You also know swordplay?"

"More so the type Worf's culture has," she explained. "I was a what you could call a Klingon aficionado."

He raised a curious, golden eyebrow, "Excuse my forwardness but you do not seem the age of an apprentice much less a master of culture."

"I'm over three hundred years old," she said with a teasing smirk.

Glorfindel appeared confused and surprised, "Your youthful appearance deceives the truth though your eyes betray you at times."

"I could say the same about you," she said knowingly. "How old are you, Glorfindel?"

"It has been so long, I've lost count," he joked until she playfully shoved him. "I am over ten thousand years old."

"Damn, you've got me there," she said but was still shocked by the number nonetheless.

Glorfindel opened his mouth to respond but the sound of Sisko's office opening stopped them both, causing them to face the people exiting.

"Dax, I'll need you and Worf to go through the sensor data from Lord Elrond's ship and see what sense you can make of it," Sisko ordered. "Even cross check the data on the attacking ship with our database to see if it matches the configuration of any known vessels."

"I'll get right on it, Ben," she said.

"I can show them which of the systems on our ship they will need," Glorfindel offered then looked to Elrond for approval.

The dark-haired elf nodded and the three walked over to the lift to get started right away.

"Report to us if you find anything," Sisko reminded them.

"We will immediately, sir," Worf said then gave the direction command to the lift. "Outer docking ring, section 12."

"So Worf, what is it like to look like an orc?" Dax teased as they descended down in the shaft.

"Glorfindel…" Worf growled.

Sisko looked to Elrond and Erestor who were shaking their heads or sighing at the elf captain's obvious story telling to Sisko's crewmember.

"It seems Mr. Worf neglected to tell me all the details of your first meeting," Sisko said.

Elrond sighed deeply, "I will enlighten you, Captain. Perhaps you could walk with us to our rooms and I shall tell you more. It is time for us to see to the hobbits."

"Of course," Sisko said with a nod as they went on their way.

* * *

Quark looked up as a few new arrivals entered his establishment glancing around at the dabo game tables and dining areas.

"Who do you suppose they are?" his brother, Rom, asked.

"Do you ever pay attention?" Quark hissed back. "Their ship came in late last night after sending a distress signal."

"They look like Vulcans to me," Rom said matter-of-factly.

"I agree, they probably aren't much for drinking either," Quark added, and then walked over to them with the bar between. "How can I help you gentlemen?"

"We are looking to eat somewhere," one of them explained.

"Then you have come to the right place!" Quark said eagerly. "I am Quark and I own this business so I want to make your stay here enjoyable. What would you like?"

"Perhaps you can suggest a meal?" the other asked.

"No problem, the Andorian Red Bat is incredibly appetizing and is a delicacy where it's from," Quark said. "The Kohlanese stew is a favorite of many of my customers as well."

The two looked to each other and one nodded, "We shall try both. What meads or ales do you have?"

"I have synthetic and real liquor, strong and weak, as well as drinks without liquor or synthale," Quark described. "Depends on how drunk you want to get."

"We do not become inebriated easily," one said. "There are very few drinks that affect us."

"How depressing," Quark commented with a frown, thinking he had been right in assuming these new customers would be no fun; however, something else did get his attention. "Tell me, what types of drinks do effect you?"

"Get a glass," one of them said. "Give me your flask, Orophin."

The other elf grumbled before giving over a small container he had inside his shirt. Quark brought a glass and they filled it with only a few sips.

"Too much at one time can make you become a bumbling fool," he explained to the Ferengi. "However, one can drink it in a sparse moderation without adverse effects."

Quark took the drink and swished around the wine-like substance before smelling the scent. A sweet yet enticing smell Quark could not describe met his nose and with a shrug, he downed the small amount of liquid. Warmth filled his stomach and chest as soon as Quark ingested the mixture but as an expert bartender and taster, he could tell the potency of the elixir. He took a deep breath after a moment before staring at the now empty glass.

"What is that?" he asked them.

"Dorwinion wine," Orophin offered. "It is from our home."

"I must get some of this in stock!" Quark exclaimed.

"We have a few crates on our ship," the unnamed one mentioned.

"Would you care to make a deal or bargain to part with some of your crates?" Quark asked eagerly.

"What use would it come to us in Valinor, Orophin, once we get there?" the other commented. "There will be plenty more for us once we arrive."

"You speak truthfully, Rúmil," Orophin said, seeming to mull it over. "Though I would care to keep at least one crate."

"That isn't a problem," Quark butted into the conversation. "I only need two crates and get more later."

"That is unlikely," Rúmil said. "Our world is uncharted on your maps and we do not wish to give the details of its location."

Quark grumbled then thought out some bargains. Even if he were able to replicate it, the drink would not be freshly bottled like the true creation.

"We also have a great amount of miruvor in the holding bay," Orophin offered. "Perhaps you would care for that as well?"

"Maybe," Quark said hesitantly. "I'll gladly take that Dorwinion wine off your hands still. Tell you what, your meals are on the house and I'll give you two hundred gold pressed bars of latinum for the wine and we can work on the miruvor later. I'm being very generous here."

The brother elves looked to each other then nodded in unison.

"That sounds appropriate to us," said Rúmil.

"Wonderful, you two have a deal!" Quark said happily. "Now let me get your meals…"

After Quark ran off, Orophin turned to Rúmil with a laugh.

"What peculiar people they have here," he said.

"Yes, very," Rúmil agreed.


	4. Not Old Gaffer's House Brew

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius.

Author's Note: And yet another chapter! I'm finally on a bit of a roll with this story so I'm hoping to keep it that way. I have started a forum here for any and all to enjoy with topics concerning my various works. Stop by if you have the chance!

**Chapter Four: Not Old Gaffer's House Brew**

Dax worked quickly at the sensor controls on the bridge of the elves' ship attempting to uplink their computer with _DS9_'s. Worf stood by next to her checking the status of the link with a tricorder. Glorfindel stayed nearby in another chair, staying out of their way as well as the engineers' still hurrying about. He watched intently as the two _Starfleet_ officers worked together but the quiet work was interrupted as a couple familiar voices were heard.

"Do you really have to follow me around?" Major Kira Nerys said as she walked onto the bridge, a silver-haired elf in tow.

"It is of the utmost importance I know who is on this ship," Haldir explained defiantly. "We do not know if all of you are friend of foe."

"She is a friend," Dax said turning around slightly in her chair to look at them. "Kira won't hurt you unless of course you give her reason to do so."

"We shall see," Haldir said before storming off into another corridor.

"What's his problem?" Kira asked incredulously.

"Do not mind his words or actions," Glorfindel explained. "He is just not feeling very useful at the moment."

Kira sighed deeply before walking over to where her friends were working hard.

"How is it coming?" she asked.

"Slowly," Worf mumbled, dissatisfied. "All morning it has been difficult to make the computers connect."

"I think we finally have it," Dax said with some relief.

A moment later, several beeps and sounds went off signaling the exchange of information. Dax inputted a few queries to search the details of the attack on the ship so their own computer could find related information. It did not take long for a matching record to be discovered.

"A Dominion warship," Dax said.

"That coincides with what Lord Elrond was able to tell us as well as his allegations against the Changelings," Worf determined.

"We should go tell the Captain immediately," Kira said as she straightened up from leaning in to look at the console display.

"I'll be right there," Dax said. "I want to make a more complete report for the Captain on the details of the attack. They may prove very useful in the tracking down of the missing people."

Worf and Kira walked out into the corridor to meet with Sisko as Dax stayed behind. Glorfindel also did not leave but instead moved over to where Dax was and sat on the edge of the console next to her.

"If we have the time, perhaps you could share your evening with me?" Glorfindel asked out of the blue.

Dax looked up at him in surprise then smiled gladly.

"That would be nice," she agreed. "What do you have in mind?"

"You can show me this mastery of yours we spoke of earlier," he suggested. "Very few wish to challenge me anymore and I do not wish to lose my abilities over time."

"Then you have a partner to practice with," she said, mirth dancing in her eyes. "I'll come get you if we have the chance and get a holosuite from Quark."

"Holo.. suite?" Glory said unsure.

"You'll see," she said. "Let's go, I'm all done here."

They went along their way back toward Ops so they could meet Sisko and Elrond there. Glorfindel smiled amusingly to himself as he watched Dax out of the corner of his eye next to him. The Trill intrigued him in a very different way than many an elf, man, or dwarf ever did and yet they had just met each other. It was hard for him to discern what it was exactly what drew him to her but he would not fight it.

"Do you believe this information will be helpful in finding Mithrandir and Lady Galadriel?" he asked.

"Hopefully," she answered. "We won't be able to tell too much but if I'm right, which I think I am, Ben will seek _Starfleet Command_'s approval to go on a rescue mission with you."

"They will be convinced by him?" Glorfindel queried.

"Possibly they will. Ben will show them the growing threat to us here that deserves an investigation," she explained. "He might not let on about your people so no questions will be asked."

"That is very kind of him," Glorfindel said with a nod. "Lord Elrond would appreciate any help you may provide."

Soon enough they arrived at Sisko's office and they climbed the steps up to the doors that quickly parted as Sisko called for them to enter. Dax handed over the padd containing the report she had collected. Kira and Worf stood by while Elrond sat in a chair to the side of Sisko's desk.

"Thanks, Old Man," Sisko said taking the report. "I'll let you know if we need anything else."

Glorfindel nodded to her as he went to Elrond's side, obviously needing to consult with him and Sisko about the discoveries and plans. Dax gave a short bow of her head in return before leaving to continue working on other duties she had waiting.

* * *

O'Brien walked along his way in the Promenade avoiding the crowds and peddlers in his path. His shift for the day was done and an evening with the good doctor, Julian Bashir, playing several rounds of darts while having a few drinks too. It was near the Infirmary when he noticed two little people looking around curiously. They were no taller than mere children but looked much older than that. O'Brien recognized them as the hobbits who had arrived with the elves and he wondered why they were wandering about alone.

"Hello," O'Brien warmly greeted them. "Can I help ya fellows with anything or are ya lost?"

"Good evening, Chief O'Brien," the younger hobbit answered. "We were simply looking at some of your wonderful stores here while we waited for Lord Erestor."

It was at that moment that the dark-haired elf lord appeared carrying two jumja sticks. He handed the pyramid shaped popsicles to the two hobbits who happily took them.

"You didn't want one?" O'Brien asked Erestor.

"I am not too fond of sweets," he replied. "If Bilbo and Frodo wish to try them then they shall."

"They are pretty tasty," O'Brien said.

"I will take your and the hobbits' word for it," Erestor said.

"I was about to go grab a couple of pints with my friend if ya boys would like to join us," O'Brien offered, realizing the threesome seemed a little out of place and unsure of where to explore.

"Perhaps another…" Erestor began but was cut off.

"That would be splendid!" Bilbo exclaimed as heartily as he could at his age. "I could use a good evening at a tavern like the old days."

"Uncle, do you think that's wise with your health?" Frodo cautioned.

"It wouldn't hurt, my boy!" he exclaimed. "Lead the way, my good man!"

O'Brien heard Erestor grumble to himself as they followed the Irishman to Quark's. The place was incredibly busy as it tended to be in the evenings but the four managed to get a table because Bashir had arrived earlier to reserve one near the dartboard.

"Julian, I'd like to introduce Lord Erestor, Bilbo and Frodo," O'Brien did the introductions. "They are joining us tonight."

"Nice to meet you all," the young doctor said with his charming smile.

They all acknowledged him with nods and hullos before settling at the table. O'Brien ordered a round of ale for everyone before starting to get ready to play darts.

"The tall one doesn't seem to be in the drinking mood," Bashir whispered to O'Brien.

They looked over to see Erestor staring at his mug of ale strangely after taking a few sips.

"Maybe he'd like to go a few rounds of darts with us," O'Brien thought up.

"Would you care to play with us?" Bashir approached Erestor. "You might like the game."

Erestor looked like he would give in to do anything at the moment since it was currently his job to watch the hobbits and had no choice to leave since they currently were enthralled with some nearby dabo tables and their drinks. Their particular attention was on Rúmil and Orophin playing the gambling game and appeared to be winning.

"I shall," he said stepping up. "What is the goal of the game?"

"You must try to get the darts into the center circle of the board," Bashir explained. "The most points are there but you can still accumulate points from the outer areas. Though they are not nearly as many as the center."

"Simple enough in skill," Erestor said.

O'Brien went first to take his turn. He let each dart fly with an experienced throw and flick of the wrist. He managed a good score landing one in the center and two more on the inner circle. Bashir motioned for Erestor to give it a try next and let the elf step to where O'Brien had been standing at the mark. The elf focused carefully a moment and put his first dart up in his hand. He let it fly and it hit in the very center.

"Good shot!" Bashir said.

"Ya, that was great for a beginner," agreed O'Brien.

Erestor took his place again and let his second and third darts fly, both landing on either side of the first dart in the center.

"That was pretty amazing…" O'Brien said. "I never saw a beginner get three in a row like that."

It was quite clear after a few more turns that Erestor's abilities were much more heightened than the humans had known. Eventually they convinced him to move his mark further back than theirs to at least have some competitiveness. It was also about this time the hobbits had ingested a bit too much of ale.

"I would like to make a toast," Bilbo said, standing a little unsure on his chair to address everyone in the bar. "To my good friends, new and old, here and back home. I thank this grand establishment for their hospitality and would like to treat you fine people with a song of an old, favorite place of my own back in the Shire.

"Uncle, perhaps you should sit down," Frodo pressed Bilbo.

"Come and sing with me, my boy!" Bilbo exclaimed before breaking out into song.

"_Oh you can search far and wide,  
You can drink the whole town dry.  
You'll never find a beer so brown  
But you'll never find a beer so brown  
As the one we're drinking in our town.  
You can kick your fancy ales.  
You can drink em by the flagon.  
But the only brew for the brave and true . . .  
Comes from the Green Dragon!"_

Everyone began clapping along after a couple lines and encourage the little hobbit to continue again with another song. Even Frodo finally joined in with the song, being reminded of his departure from his friends who were so fond of the songs. Rúmil and Orophin joined in too with the singing as the entire place began to learn the lyrics of the songs.

"_Hey Ho! To the bottle I go,  
To heal my heart and drown my woe,  
Rain may fall, and wind may blow.  
But there still be... many miles to go…"_

Hardly did anyone notice the silver-haired elf who entered, gazing at the spectacle with a hard face. It quieted the whole bar though when he knocked over a table with many glasses and mugs, sending everything smashing to the floor.

"How can any of you be merry when Mithrandir and Our Lady are in danger and lost?" Haldir exclaimed in anger. "Your actions are reprehensible."

"Calm yourself, gwador," Rúmil said, stepping in front of Haldir. "It is all in enjoyment."

"Nay! Stay your words, Rúmil. You may wish to drink and play while standing still but I cannot," he spat back.

"Do not worry yourself with us then," Orophin stepped up too. "If you do not want to join us in this light-hearted time, then be gone to leave us without your dampening presence."

Haldir made to go at his brother but, from the second level of the bar, Glorfindel had come and placed himself between the Marchwarden and his brothers.

"It is best for you to calm your temper in the ship," Glorfindel told him, his gaze strong and unflinching yet commanding as well.

The Marchwarden tried to hold the stare but could not, finally glancing away. Without a word, Haldir left and set to go back to his room on the ship.

"Well to keep the spirit going," O'Brien suddenly piped up. "I believe it is time for a good Irish medley.

"_As I was a-goin' over Gilgarra Mountain_

_I spied Colonel Farrell, and his money he was countin'._

_First I drew my pistols and then I drew my rapier,_

_Sayin' "Stand and deliver, for I am your bold receiver."_

_Musha ringum duram da,_

_Whack fol the daddy-o,_

_There's whiskey in the jar…"_

Many shook off the somber mood Haldir had brought and joined in the song O'Brien had started but one stayed quiet. Frodo sat still in his chair, staring into his mug with a faraway look.

Glossary

Gwador: Silvan for brother

Lyrics from "The Song of the Green Dragon" and "The Hobbit Drinking Song"


	5. The End of a Night

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius and Roddenberry, the Great Bird of the Galaxy.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updates but like I said, it would be busy these weeks in the holidays!

**Chapter Five: The End of a Night **

The recognizable sounds of metal clanging against metal rang out and echoed in the grand stone hall and were accompanied by shouts of exertion and the shuffling of feet across the floor. Dax took to using her bat'leth in her practice with Glorfindel while he borrowed her tajtIq, a shorter Klingon sword most similar to what he was used to using. His typical sword would have been difficult to use and since Worf had shown Glorfindel years before how to use his own Klingon weapons, Glorfindel had some basic knowledge in using the weapon.

Dax was especially surprised by how well Glorfindel had learned to use the Klingon short sword but she supposed it was because he was over ten thousand years old and was a weapons expert to some degree. Being a captain and steward to large armies at times in the past could give one plenty of experience. She had learned more about his life, particularly the details of his profession and loyalty to lords and kings during a conversation before they started. The details were incredibly interesting to Dax but also a little disconcerting that she now faced him sparring.

Another trait Dax picked up on was that Glorfindel was much stronger than he looked and probably even matched or surpassed Worf's strength. His movements were fluid and smooth much unlike the Klingon rough style while also using his full strength but not quite wanting to push either of them too far to end the sparring right away so that they could continue the competition. If Dax were an observer, she would have loved to watch him in the process but she did not have that opportunity at the moment. She was also aware how Glorfindel was completely attuned to all going on around him and how he anticipated her attacks but also being able to turn a defensive movement into an offensive with barely a moment's hesitation. Keeping up with each aggressive onslaught was tiring but Dax was feeling a thrill nonetheless at having a new opponent with a change of pace.

"You stay with me well," Glorfindel commented, without seeming to be out of breath at all. "Or should I say I am to you?

Dax grinned as she brought down her bat'leth from above and he threw off her blade after blocking it.

"I think Worf would be impressed," she said, her breath short. "With both of us."

Glorfindel nodded in appreciation before bringing an unexpected move that caught Dax off balance, causing her to drop it to the floor. Without missing a beat, she rolled using her momentum from the fall and met Glorfindel's blade again as she got to a kneeling position. Making a last attempt, Dax used her bat'leth to take his legs out from under him. Glorfindel similarly recovered fast and brought his knee down on her blade so that she could not get it up from the ground. In response, she threw herself at him and pinned his arms to the ground. However, he threw his own countermeasure and managed to use her own force to continue the movement, thus having them switch positions.

"That was quite unexpected," he said looking down at her.

"It was supposed to be," she answered breathing hard.

"Would you like to get up or shall we remain here?" he teased with a smirk.

Dax raised an eyebrow, "I will have to think about that."

He chuckled as he leaned in closer to her, "As a rule to remember, one of the first things I teach my soldiers is to expect the unexpected at all times."

"Definitely a good thought to keep in mind," she said in response, though a little quieter than before as she studied his face just above hers.

"Come, we should get a drink now," he said as he helped her up and broke the awkward silence that had developed. "We both deserve one after this wonderful match."

Dax followed him out and ended the program in the holosuite as they exited.

"A very amazing contraption that room is," Glorfindel commented as they left. "An illusion to the eyes of another place but yet you never go elsewhere."

"It is," Dax agreed. "Some of our everyday items and surroundings may seem very strange to you even with some of the technology you possess."

"Yes, they do," he said as they managed to find an empty table for two at the second level of Quark's.

A waiter approached them at the table and gave the special drinks for the night. One caught Glorfindel's ear.

"Where did your barkeep get the wine?" he asked.

The waiter pointed to the first level where they espied Rúmil and Orophin playing away at the dabo tables. Glorfindel shook his head with a short laugh and ordered the drink for both himself and Dax. She tried to protest but he held up his hand.

"Try part of my culture tonight," he offered.

Glorfindel felt the need to unravel that night since it had been rather tense the past forty-eight hours. Dax had been very helpful in keeping his mind off of things until their ship was ready or a rescue plan detailed. He only wanted to further relax himself with a familiar drink, which arrived just as quiet reigned below and the two curiously looked to see who had gathered the attention of everyone.

"Aiya, I see Bilbo has had much to drink," Glorfindel chuckled. "It is good to see his spirits up."

"Another of your fellow travelers?" Dax asked.

"Yes, the hobbits are exciting little people and Bilbo has seen and been through so much," Glorfindel said, becoming quiet and a faraway veil came to his eyes before disappearing moments later. "I raise my glass to you, mellon nin."

Glorfindel saluted the hobbit with his glass, unknown to the little man down below who had just broken into song about the Green Dragon. Dax noticed the elf's change in demeanor but said nothing, it was not her business to get into it but it was also her fashion to get involved.

"What is the matter?" she asked before taking a draught with Glorfindel from their glasses.

He looked to her with surprise but a slight sadness to his gaze before he dropped his eyes to his glass.

"It is nothing that I should burden you with, it is difficult to understand," he said then raised the rim to his mouth, pausing and muttering just above a whisper. "No one does."

Dax did not wish to push him too quickly since they barely knew each other so she decided to change the subject.

"Perhaps I can show you how to write a holo-program so you can have your own to practice with when you leave," she offered.

"That is kind of you," he replied. "Though, I don't know if it will be of use to me where I am going."

Dax was about to continue further and ask why he thought that but their attention was drawn again to the bar. The joyousness had stopped and a familiar elf was below in not too happy a mood.

"Why does Haldir not leave enough alone," sighed Glorfindel.

"It is odd he even came here, I would think," Dax added but was surprised when Haldir began to get physical with his brothers.

She did not even notice how swiftly Glorfindel had moved to step between the elves until she saw him approach them. Dax watched as Haldir attempted to stare down the golden lord but flinched eventually under his powerful eyes, dropping his gaze as he turned away.

Dax followed Glorfindel to the bottom floor; seeing that Glorfindel was watching Haldir to make sure he was leaving. O'Brien tried to lighten the mood and broke into song as Dax came up to Glorfindel's side, touching his arm to let him know she was there. The distant, listless look had come back to his eyes making her frown.

"Do you want to stay?" she asked.

"No, let us go somewhere else," he said as she led him away, their Klingon weapons in hand.

* * *

"Thank you for your hospitality tonight," Erestor told O'Brien. "The hobbits seem to have had a wonderful time. A repartee of songs was good to ease their souls. The game of darts with you was enjoyable as well."

"I'm glad to hear it," and inebriated O'Brien replied with a hard clap on Erestor's shoulder that made the elf glare slightly; though, he understood the man in front of him was not completely in the proper state of mind.

"Mayhap we will join you again if given the chance and time from now and ere our departure for Valinor," Erestor said.

"You're always welcome here, laddie," the Irishman replied.

"Come now, Frodo and Bilbo. We should get some rest tonight," Erestor ushered the hobbits back to their quarters.

"Take my arm, Uncle," Frodo offered to his unsteady relative.

"Good boy, Frodo. I know I can always count on you," Bilbo said dazedly.

Bashir looked to his friend and chuckled, "Will I have to lead you home too or let you go on your way?"

"I've been worse," O'Brien grumbled at his friend. "Though I hope Keiko won't be too upset for being in so late."

"Maybe I should come with you then," Bashir laughed, feeling lightheaded but not near as drunk as the Chief. "I might be of some use if she is angry."

"She might not believe me either when I tell her I've been drinking with men who look like leprechauns.'

"Indeed not," Bashir said as they went on.


	6. Forbidden

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius and Roddenberry, the Great Bird of the Galaxy.

Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone!

**Chapter Six: Forbidden**

The stars sparkled brightly outside the oval window as Glorfindel stared out at the expanse and endless void of space. Dax walked up beside him and offered a mug that he took with a small smile. They had stopped by his ship for him to change into more comfortable clothing than his workout linens before coming to Dax's quarters. Along with him he had brought her a bottle of his own stash of Dorwinion wine for her own keeping; however, this brew she brought him now was not the wine.

"What kind of mixture is this?" he asked.

"Hot chocolate with whipped cream," she said. "It will soothe your nerves."

"Do they need comforting?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow before taking a sip. "Though I thank you, Jadzia. You are too kind."

"Would you like to talk about earlier?" she queried as he started to wander around her quarters, looking at the many items adorning her walls and shelves. "What was that with Haldir?"

Glorfindel gingerly sipped his drink again and stared into the brown liquid before looking up to her again.

"As I said earlier, it is nothing of great import and I do not wish to trouble you with it," he said.

"You won't be," she said, reaching out and placing a hand on his arm.

He sighed before speaking, "We have been through much as of late but also our whole lives have been filled with great changes and events. To have this terrible kidnapping of our friends so close to the end of our journey is troublesome."

"I'm sure we'll find them, especially if Ben can get approval from _Starfleet Command_," she assured him.

"Doubt does not cross my mind in our mission to rescue them," he said with another weary sigh before hanging his head. After a moment he raised his green eyes to her again and they were filled with a fatigue of the soul. "Jadzia, I am tired and worn as are Lords Elrond and Erestor though so are the others… even Bilbo and Frodo. We only want peace in our hearts and we would have found it in Valinor but yet we are kept from that once more by our foes who have continuously done so for ages."

He closed his eyes tightly as he seemed to remember things from the ages of his years. Revisiting all the memories of times past.

"Enough of this distressing talk," he said with a shake of his head. "You let me escape this tired prison for a time tonight. Let us continue that."

"What would you like to do?" she asked warmly, though a bit disappointed that they were on another subject since she was sincerely interested in what else was going on with Glorfindel.

It was then that he ran his fingertips along the edge of the bat'leth on the wall before looking around at the various other items surrounding them.

"I would have expect one of long years to have a great many things collected," he said. "Though you only have so much."

"That can be rather difficult between hosts at times," she said with a sigh then laughed. "Otherwise I'm sure I'd have two cargo holds of storage full of belongings!"

Glorfindel's unsure look caught her gaze, "What is this host you speak of?"

"Oh, I didn't explain it to you did I?" Dax recalled then laughed again at Glorfindel's still curious look. "The Trill, my race, have several people in our population who can carry symbionts inside our bodies in a mutual relationship experiencing the lives of the host while sharing memories and the lives of previous hosts."

A few moments later he seemed to grasp a little of what she described but also had the strangest face as he figured out the concept.

"I believe I see how you are three hundred years old," he said with a smile. "So it is the lives of many in one but not a rebirth or continual, singular life."

"It is for the symbionts but not for the host like me. It is also an incredible opportunity for those who take part as hosts," she explained. "When each host dies, the symbiont is given to a new host."

Glorfindel appeared to think about it for a few moments before speaking again.

"I think I understand now why your Captain calls you 'Old Man'," Glorfindel said with a smirk. "Did he know you before but not as Jadzia?"

"Yes, he knew Curzon Dax who was the host before me," she said with a nod, she was glad he understood the complexities of the joined Trill. "He was the one I get my Klingon interests from."

"Ah, it all comes together," he said with smile. "I would have loved to meet this Curzon."

"He might have enjoyed your company but he did have quite the ego due to his somewhat high status," Dax commented with a sigh. "It can be a bit frustrating when everyone knows you once were the great Curzon."

"He was well known then?" Glorfindel questioned.

"Yes, a little too much for his own good," she grumbled then laughed. "I bet you don't have anyone even like the Trill from your world."

"No, but you and I are more alike than you may believe," he said before finishing his drink and placing it on a nearby table.

"How so?" she asked with a perked eyebrow.

"We are warriors in our own right and both have a reputation that precedes us due to our exploits," he began then lowered his tone slightly that made goose bumps rise all over Dax's skin. "And we both have felt the cold hand of death."

Dax did not say a word as she watched the golden-haired elf wander around her quarters, still looking at her ornamental decorations but not quite seeing them fully as his mind was troubled once more with thoughts. She knew very little about this person before her but things became a little clearer as she thought about them. The way wisdom and age came from his gaze showed he was much older and knowledgeable of the ways of the universe than any of the other elves much less the other races in the _Federation_ or other nearby empires. The way the other elves treated him with a certain level of respect even if he served below another of a much younger age than he. The stare-down between Glorfindel and Haldir showed the influence and reverence he had over the others. Yet, Dax did not know what it was that Glorfindel had done to deserve this reputation he spoke of moments ago. The weariness and need to be at peace with himself was apparent to Dax finally.

"I cannot say that I have really 'died'," she said carefully. "The symbiont is removed before a Trill host passes."

"Close enough," he said just above a whisper before he turned back to her, the weight of the universe in his eyes again. "You still have felt as the light of life slips from you."

She held her breath as he came close to her, the intensity of his gaze bore down on her but she could not look away. There was pain but a need for comfort and acceptance behind his struggle.

"The only one who understood me and with whom I could speak was Mithrandir," Glorfindel said quietly, his face inches away from hers. "Now, he is gone and it troubles me but yet my soul is heartened to have met someone who knew not my name or deeds before I came to them. Peerless I have been my whole life and here I am, traveling to Valinor when I find one who is my equal."

Dax took a sharp breath as she felt Glorfindel's hand trace her cheek, barely touching above her skin. Her eyes skipped back up to his as he stared unblinkingly into hers.

"Know me," he whispered just above his breath. "As I shall know you."

Wondering about his words for a moment, Dax pondered what he meant. Seconds later her thoughts were answered as a rush of thoughts invaded her mind. Her breath became caught in her throat as she suddenly found herself in an unknown place and she glanced around, finding the sight of bright light, gold and silver mingling together. Two trees stood in the center of the brilliance and a great mountain range rose around them. Suddenly she was whisked to a cold wasteland of ice as many others traveled slowly alongside her. As quickly as the images came and went before, Dax was taken to a battle where thousands of soldiers stood stoically around her, anticipating an enemy advancing upon them in the distance with vile creatures and dragons.

A small city between a cleft of mountains greeted her with peace and tranquility. She felt as if this was later in a life she did not know but realized she was reliving. Faces she recognized of Lords Elrond and Erestor passed by her and then the images of _Starfleet_ officers like the infamous Commander Will Riker and, of course, dear Worf came in front of her. They vanished once again and she was riding along a vast plain where a city built into a mountainside rose up in front of her that looked as ancient as many civilizations' ruins she had visited in her days.

The scene disappeared again to be replaced with the view of a grand city of white, stonewalls and buildings with blue fountains upon a hill in a vast valley, which again she realized was earlier in time than the other city she had just seen. A moment later it changed again, showing her the white city from within at night but alight with flames and destruction. A chill wind caught her face as she was flown to a high cliff top as she struggled to battle a ferocious creature burning of fire towering above her with horns and wings as it stabbed at her with its own sword. The heat was near unbearable but still they fought on, knowing that if this creature was not stopped than all was lost. A well-placed slash at the abdomen sent the monster roaring as it fell backward over the edge of the cliff but there was no time for triumph as she felt the fiend grab her hair, yanking her down with him as she felt her neck snap with a sickening crack before all became dark.

Dax let out a scream but once she opened her eyes, she found herself in her quarters, strong arms embracing her as she trembled, holding tightly to the person who was real and not a vision like the ones she had just seen. After several minutes, she pulled away to face Glorfindel who, with darkened eyes, looked upon her with sympathetic knowledge. She realized then he had seen her years and life too but also every memory of the hosts before her.

She did not pull away or start in surprise as Glorfindel's hand tenderly felt along her face, gently encouraging her to lean her head close to him. He also came closer, his lips coming in contact with hers as they broke the borders they both had tested since they had met. A thought came into Glorfindel's head; he knew this development was taboo since he was of the undying, eternal elves and Dax a mortal in a sense but he did not care anymore or if the Valar would disapprove. He had given so much of his life in service to the great houses of the Eldar, to the Valar, and even Eru the great one. This much he thought was owed to him.

* * *

Kira walked into the Security office and found the night shift guard on duty instead of Odo. She motioned for him to stay where he was as she went into the back room where the holding cells were located. Walking in, she noticed that one of the cells was occupied by a recently ill-tempered elf staring back at her as if he knew she was coming at that exact moment. She walked right up to him and stopped in front of him on the other side of the force field. Kira waited for him to say something but when he made no move to do so, she took it upon herself to begin the conversation.

"Thanks to your brothers, Quark has decided to drop the charges against you for the mess you made as well as waived the cost for it all," she said with a sigh.

"I will have to tell them of my appreciation," Haldir said calmly as he did not blink. "Am I free to go now?"

"Yes," Kira said as she tapped the panel next to the field doorway, disabling the force field. "Just please don't start anymore trouble while you are on this station."

"Perhaps you can order your engineers to be faster in repairing our ship so that I no longer can be a problem for you," he said icily.

"Why don't you tell them yourself?" she said back, matching his tone.

Haldir paused after he stepped out of the cell. For a moment he studied her with a sincere interest, curious about the brash nature the woman had with him.

"Are you always this forward with people you meet?" he asked, his voice more sober.

"It depends on who decides to be a nuisance with me," she said, then motioned for him to follow her. "Come on, I have to escort you back to your ship until tomorrow after Odo overlooks your file with Quark."

"As you wish," Haldir said as he followed her but came to her side, matching her stride as they went along.

They walked in silence all the way to the docking collar whereupon she followed him in to make sure he went all the way.

"It was good speaking with you, Major," he said with a strange glint to his eye. "Mayhap we shall meet again under better circumstances while I am still here."

"We'll see," she said with a nod as he disappeared around a corner.


	7. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius and Roddenberry, the Great Bird of the Galaxy.

Author's Note: Here's more to my dear readers!

**Chapter Seven: Secrets**

"Sisko to _Defiant _crew," came the Captain's voice over the comm system. "Report to the ship immediately. Red Alert."

Dax lifted up her head, now awake from her peaceful slumber, and tried to get moving but a strong, yet gentle hand held her arm.

"What is this call he has given?" Glorfindel asked in concern up at her from his place on the couch where they had fallen asleep in each other's arms after their comforting the night before.

"We need to get to our starship as soon as possible," she said, starting to head toward her room to find a fresh uniform. "It's important if he is sending us out on the _Defiant_. This might be related to your people so you should come too."

Glorfindel stood up and took her arm to stay her before she left the room. Cupping her face in his hands, Glorfindel kissed her tenderly. They both smiled at each other and nuzzled into the other's embrace and touch at not having more time together before leaving. Within a couple minutes she was ready, since Glorfindel said he needed no other preparations, and headed down the corridor to get to the starship. When they arrived on the Bridge, Captain Sisko was present as were Lord Elrond and Lord Erestor. They all had determined faces yet worrisome lines crossing their foreheads as they awaited disembarking.

"Another of our ships is under attack," Elrond informed Glorfindel as Dax stepped past him to her station at Helm. "They are still being assaulted by the same Dominion ship that came after us."

"We must come to their aid quickly," Glorfindel said intently.

"That's what we're going to do," Sisko said as he checked the readiness status of the crew on his chair's nearby console. "All hands are reporting ready. Take us out, Dax."

"_Defiant_ to _DS9_, release docking clamps," Dax called to the station.

"Clamps are released," Kira's voice was heard from Ops. "We'll keep an eye out here if anything else develops. Kira out."

"Reverse thrusters," Sisko commanded. "As soon as we are clear of the station, cloak and go to maximum warp to the distress signal's coordinates.

"Aye, Captain," Dax acknowledged, being more formal on the ship in the middle of a tense situation.

"What is a cloak?" Erestor asked, unsure of their terminology.

"It allows us to approach and travel unseen," Worf said from his weapons station. "Perhaps we can catch the warship unawares."

"Indeed," Glorfindel agreed. "Then we might get more answers."

* * *

"This is the space station _Deep Space Nine_, call off your attack on the vessel you are engaging," Kira sent the message out to the ship, hoping that it would make a difference before the _Defiant _arrived. "You are in violation of space conduct in Bajoran space and the ship you are firing on is under the protection of the _Federation_ and the Bajoran magistrate. Cease now or we will respond in force."

"They aren't responding or acknowledging our hail, Major," an ensign said from his control station.

Kira grumbled to herself as she wondered about the situation. It was then she noticed Haldir standing nearby watching her intently.

"What are you going to do now that they do not heed your warnings?" he asked.

"Not much can be done from here," she said with a sigh. "But the _Defiant_ is well on their way to where they are." She then turned to the ensign again. "Send a subspace message to the _Defiant_ about our attempt to contact the _Dominion_ ship and their failure to answer."

"Aye, sir," he said and followed her orders.

"Now we wait," Kira said turning back to Haldir. "Don't worry, the _Defiant_ can take on at least three of the Dominion warships at a time."

"I hope you are right," Haldir said, his mouth a tight line.

* * *

In no time they were speeding toward the ship in distress several light-years away. The elf ship's communications were jammed and the _Defiant_ could not hail them. Luckily they knew their location and set their sights ready to attack. The Dominion warship was still attempting to penetrate the shields of the elf starship when the _Defiant_ arrived in range. Several volleys of torpedoes were sent as the smaller ship tried to fire back with minimal disruptors. The protections of the elves were strong but the weapons stood no chance to make a dent in the shields of the Dominion ship.

"We will disengage the cloak as we come up on them from underneath," Sisko sprang into action. "Aim for their shield generators and engines, Mr. Worf. I don't want them destroyed or going anywhere. After dropping the cloak, raise shields and fire at will on my command." The Captain waited as Dax brought the fast ship up underneath, the bottom hull quickly coming toward them so they could inflict maximum damage at a close range. "Mark!"

The _Defiant_ shimmered into view suddenly and without hesitation it unleashed its destructive force upon the warship. The shields of the Dominion warship sparkled and crackled under the sudden onslaught and the ship moved out of its position in response to put distance between itself and the _Starfleet_ ship. Another round of quantum torpedoes slammed into their shields as power was routed to sustain them longer. Several phaser shots hit the _Defiant_'s own shields, causing the ship to shudder a little but easily sustain the damage.

"Shields at eighty-nine percent," Worf said. "The Dominion ship is on a defensive retreat course, Captain."

"That is strange," Sisko said, stroking his goatee as he often did while in thought. "It did seem odd how they reacted to our appearance. Not alike at to their usual behaviors."

"Pursuit course, Captain?" Dax asked as she maneuvered the ship around the elf ship. "The warship only caused minor damage to the outer hull of the elves' ship."

"No, I don't want to leave them as sitting ducks here while we chase down the other ship. For all we know it is a diversion or trap," Sisko said with a tad bit of annoyance at wanting to go after the warship but knowing the priority was checking on Lord Elrond's people. "We will still be able to follow their warp trail for some time. I still want to get to the bottom of this."

Dax slowed the ship down and brought it next to the elf ship as per Sisko's orders.

"Sir, we are being hailed by the elf ship. Their communications are no longer jammed," Worf said as a beeping was heard from the consoles.

"On screen," Sisko said.

The image of a bridge and several people replaced the view of the stars and ship outside. A single person stepped forward to the screen as several others stayed behind him; all were dressed and looked similar to Lord Elrond and his fellow elves.

"Hello, I am Gildor Inglorion," the elf said, his dark hair a bit tousled than the usual fresh and smooth look the elves had, more than likely due to their recent event. He bowed his head in appreciation. "Many thanks to your assistance."

"I am Captain Benjamin Sisko of the _Federation_ starship _Defiant_ and commander of _Deep Space Nine_," Sisko introduced himself. "We are glad to be of service. I believe we have someone onboard with whom you are familiar?"

Gildor smiled with relief as Lord Elrond stepped forward from the back of the Bridge.

"Lord Elrond, we are gladdened to see you are with us," Gildor said, another short bow. "We do not know what provoked this unwarranted attack on us but are glad that you came to our aid."

"No one is hurt or any other damage?" Lord Elrond asked.

"We fared well," the elf responded. "No one was badly hurt other than minor bruises. The ship may need some repair though."

"The _Defiant_ can easily tow you back to our station," Sisko offered. "Then we can find out more about your encounter from you."

"Of course," Gildor said, and then turned with a nod to another elf on the Bridge. "We are lowering our shields so that we can return with you."

"We will see you soonest," Elrond assured him as they closed communications.

* * *

Sisko had called for all the elves from the two ships, including the hobbits, and his senior crew to join him in the War Room to discuss the decision he had come to concerning the Dominion ship attacks. The room was quite full but he wanted the attention of everyone so that they could come to an agreement on many things. He already had given them a thorough outline of the recent events unfolding starting with Lord Elrond's ship being attacked and the two people, Gandalf and Lady Galadriel, being kidnapped. He now came to the last part to discuss his plan of action.

"After speaking with my crew about the erratic behavior of the Dominion ship," Sisko began. "We have deduced that we may be dealing with a rebel or separatist group but it may be anything. Either way, _Starfleet_ and Bajor will not stand for these attacks continuing in our territories and have now become involved. Major Kira, Commander Worf, Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel, and I have discussed our options and we will pursue this warship by tracking and tracing its residual warp trail from the attack earlier today. We will take several of our security teams along with those of Lord Elrond's people who are willing to join us. We are not sure what we may come across so any expertise is needed, elf or human."

The room was quiet for a moment as the elves looked to each other, quiet voices whispering to each other about this plan. Not all of them had been soldiers or warriors so they were hesitant but none made a word of acceptance right away. The first to step forward though did not surprise anyone.

"I will go," Haldir said. "We must find Our Lady as well as Mithrandir. I owe that much to them at least."

"We offer our services as well," his brothers, Orophin and Rúmil, said as they stepped forward next to him.

"I shall go," Gildor also offered, stepping up from the wall he had been against and smirked. "One last stand before going to Valinor should not be too much."

Several more stood forward pledging their help until there were plenty to join the _Starfleet_ officers on their quest. Though the next voice that spoke up was unexpected.

"Then I will go," Frodo spoke up from his chair. "Gandalf is my friend and I cannot stand by without helping him as he did for me for so long."

"There is no need, Frodo," Elrond said with a hand on his shoulder. "We are already all in debt to you for your deeds. No more should be asked of you against this evil."

"But I wish it," Frodo said indignantly. "It is my fault!"

All became quiet as every pair of eyes in the room settled on the little hobbit. Elrond looked curiously upon him, not sure of what he meant.

"Why is that, Frodo?" he asked quietly.

"They were drawn to me," he said, holding to his fist to his chest near to his heart. "I could feel it inside as they knew that I had once held the Ring and a piece of their old master."

"Why did you not tell us this before?" Erestor asked, his voice was not cold or angry but more encouraging and comforting at the same time.

"I did not know what it was at first," Frodo said, his head lowered, as he felt even guiltier. "It was too late when I realized it."

"Do not worry, my boy," suddenly spoke up Bilbo. "You brought no harm unknowingly. Gandalf will not be angry with you."

"I know, but still…" he said sadly, even as Bilbo patted his shoulder and placed his hand on his. "If I go with them, I will be of greater help in the search. I'll be able to feel them and know when we are close."

"Or they may be drawn right to us," Glorfindel said quietly. "We cannot always be sure of the Power's sway even now that it is destroyed yet still influences you and these attackers of ours."

"Lord Glorfindel is right," Sisko agreed. "We must be discreet in this matter until we find out more through this mission. If we find out where your people are being kept and hidden, we will see to it that they are rescued unless of course we do not have a strong enough force to take them."

"It is understood," Elrond said, placing a hand on Frodo's shoulder to let him know he was trying to keep his best interest at heart.

"Constable Odo will also be joining us on this mission since this may have to do with his own people," Sisko also added on. "We might come across the Changelings and others so we will require his help."

The elves were a little unsure but agreed with slow nods.

"Since that is settled," Sisko said. "We will leave in half an hour."


	8. Tactical Positions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius and Roddenberry, the Great Bird of the Galaxy.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late in coming updates but I'm sure you'll enjoy nonetheless!

**Chapter Eight: Tactical Positions**

Hidden under the veil of the cloak, the _Defiant_ traced along the trail she was set to follow. The warp signature residue had not degraded too much by the time the task force set out but staying at a good pace was of the utmost importance since they would not like to lose the trail completely yet also not go too quickly as to miss a sudden course correction. Several recalculations had to be made as the signature jumped suddenly in other directions, seemingly trying to avoid a pursuer. However, the little ship stayed her course without too many problems. Though it proved frustrating when it seemed the Dominion ship had gone in circles simply to confuse instead of keeping a steady course straight to a destination.

Odo had retired to the Mess Hall until the _Defiant_ came upon anything to investigate. The whole involvement with the elves left him feeling uncomfortable; as they seemed to scrutinize him at any given moment he was around one. Sisko had warned Odo that Lord Elrond had new information concerning the Changelings and that it would be best that Odo speak with him. It did not surprise the shape shifter in the least when Elrond arrived in the Mess Hall, immediately walking toward Odo once he noticed his presence.

"Hello, Lord Elrond. What can I do for you?" Odo asked, knowing full well they would have an interesting conversation.

"Do you have a moment that we could speak?" the dark-haired elf queried. "There is much for us to discuss."

"By all means," Odo replied as he motioned for Elrond to take a seat near him.

"I do not want you to think me suspicious of you for I do not doubt your Captain's word as to where your loyalties lay," he began. "However, I am not aware of all you know about your people. Captain Sisko said you have some familiarity but not too extensive."

"I have linked with one of the Founders on an occasion," Odo said. "But much was kept from me because I later discovered their deception, keeping me from knowing that they lead the Dominion."

"Founders…" Elrond repeated, taking a long sigh after a slight nod. "It does not astonish me they chose that name for themselves."

"Sisko informed me you have some information about my people," Odo said. "I've been searching for them my whole life and I have yet to learn everything about them once I did meet them. If you know anything else, I would appreciate it if you'd tell me."

"Sisko did say you were not raised by them," Elrond responded, ignoring Odo's request at first as he appeared in thought. "Spared of their evils at least…"

"What do you mean?" the changeling questioned, his tone forceful as he tried to push Elrond into being less cryptic and more detailed. "Tell me what you know!"

Elrond's gaze focused on Odo again at his demand, then nodded.

"It would be best for you to know the truth," he said slowly. "Perhaps then you would be prepared for the course your future takes."

"Then please do continue," Odo responded, getting frustrated with the elf.

"Very well," Elrond said, nodding. "The ones who created life in this universe are named the Valar on my world. They mostly have disappeared from the lives and histories of other worlds but usually come as a god-like being." Elrond paused for a moment, making sure Odo was following him well, then continued. "Long ago there was a war among the Valar and many other lesser beings. Those who sided with evil and Morgoth were either cast out and exiled to the Void or brought in chains to the Halls of Mandos and other places near to it; though, it appears they escaped and have since created their own realm once more."

"They are the Dominion?" Odo asked.

"These Founders you speak of are those who were banished by the Valar after their treason," the elf lord spoke. "I only hope not all their powers have grown since leaving the Void."

"The Founder I spoke with did mention a persecution by solids, perhaps it is really this war?" Odo said thoughtfully. "How do you know all this?"

"The Valar have been close with the Eldar through the ages," Elrond said. "We were the Firstborn and know most of the secrets of this universe that they divulged to us. We were some of the first to see the world fully as well as be the last to see the end."

"This all seems rather extraordinary," Odo said. "I don't know if I can believe this."

"After we find who is behind the attacks and kidnappings, I think you will be certain of it," the elf said.

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?"

Dax looked up from her controls to find Glorfindel standing next to here chair and console, holding a mug from the replicator.

"Nothing," she said as she took the mug he offered her, smiling to herself that he had gotten her favorite drink: raktajino.

Even the little things Glorfindel had already done on the mission surprised Dax and she had to remind herself that he knew her inside out since their overwhelming connection the night before. She was about to say something more when her console beeped.

"Captain," she said turning in her seat to face Sisko. "We're nearing the Badlands and it looks like the trail enters the region."

"Slow down to full impulse to maneuver around the distortions and funnels," Sisko ordered.

"Aye, sir," she said, turning back to her console and making the adjustments.

"So, this is the place called the Badlands," Glorfindel said, glancing at the viewscreen. "I remember something in your thoughts about this place."

"Yes, we've been here many times for various missions and is a great place to hide out if need be," Dax explained. "Though that might work to our advantage this time instead of hindering our searches."

"That is good to hear," Glorfindel said.

Not much else occurred as the tiny ship traveled along in the tumultuous region of that sector. Dax piloted the ship carefully as Glorfindel watched her attentively while making small talk. Kira would give out information concerning sensor readings as they kept following the warp trail. Soon enough, the _Defiant _found herself nearing the edge of the Badlands.

"Activate the cloak," Sisko ordered. "I don't want us sticking out like a sore thumb and giving a heads up to our enemy."

"Aye, Captain," Worf said as he triggered the protective measure.

The _Defiant_ flickered out of view just as she exited the Badlands. They continued on the trail of the warp signature only to find it stopped in a nearby solar system with a number of planets.

"The fifth planet seems to be where it ends," Kira said as she checked her readings.

"Matching course," Dax said as she changed their trajectory.

"Scan the surface," Sisko said. "I want to know everything that is on that planet."

"It is a class M planet and I'm getting power fluctuations, energy readings, and protective shields in the mid-section of the northern hemisphere on the large, peninsula," Kira said.

"Set standard orbit," Sisko told Dax. "Magnify on the viewscreen where the readings are coming from."

The viewscreen changed its view to show a modified section of the planet's surface. What appeared to be a large compound in the middle of a forest met their eyes and they all wondered to themselves if this was where they must go.

"Have you picked up anything from the Dominion warship?" Sisko asked. "It is rather quiet here."

"Nowhere according to our sensors, Captain," Kira said turning to him. "Though there does seem to be distortions still coming off from the Badlands that might hide their power signature."

"Go around the dark side of the planet and see if there's anything there," he ordered.

They waited a few minutes as the _Defiant_ made a quick run out of orbit around the planet to be certain no other ships were hiding out of range. Nothing was found so they came back to their first point.

"Here's what we're going to do," Sisko said, getting everyone's attention. "I want two teams in shuttlecraft. We'll have them disembark while we are in the Badlands to avoid detection. Their signatures should be hidden as well so they can head to the surface. Meanwhile, the _Defiant_ will be cloaked and waiting in orbit if trouble is to start."

"That is a good plan, Captain," Lord Elrond chipped in when he was done. "Let us get started before that warship returns."

* * *

The shuttles headed out toward the outer edge of the solar system where the planet was located, avoiding any plasma discharges or funnels from the ending borders of the Badlands along the way. Once they neared the planet, the shuttles slipped to the far, dark side of its outer atmosphere as to keep their signatures from being detected. Carefully they glided down to their destination but split off as each went to locations on the opposite sides of the compound. They both would hopefully meet up without any problems once the teams gathered enough information to aid them in knocking out the main systems and power generators.

Glorfindel watched through the main window as Worf and Dax piloted their shuttle down through the clouds and skimmed over the mountains and treetops before setting down in a small clearing. All of them were piling out of the shuttle quietly as to not draw attention from any patrols that could be in the area. Glorfindel did a final count and check of his team members that were composed of Odo, Worf, Dax, Gildor, Rúmil, a mixture of elves from Gildor's ship, and some _Starfleet_ security personnel.

Lord Elrond remained aboard the _Defiant_ with Sisko, O'Brien, and Bashir in case anything was to develop while Lieutenant Commander Eddington had stayed behind to watch over the fort. Haldir was leading the other team that had landed along with his brother Orophin, Kira, again a mixture of elves, and _Starfleet_ security. Soon their plan would be put into motion. However, a surprise came that no one had expected.

As Dax was opening compartments to retrieve comm badges and phaser rifles to hand out, a familiar figure with dark curly hair tumbled out of one of the bins. Frodo Baggins looked up at them all with a sheepish grin at having been caught. Everyone stared at him in surprise before Glorfindel kneeled down to the hobbit.

"What are you doing here, Frodo?" he asked, apprehension lining his voice. "It is dangerous here!"

"I understand that, Lord Glorfindel," Frodo said. "But I felt that I needed to help. I could not stand by back in the station with all of you out here looking for Gandalf and Lady Galadriel."

"We made a decision back in the council," Glorfindel said sternly but kept his voice low. "You should have abided by that!"

"Gandalf is my friend too!" Frodo blurted out as Glorfindel began to move away from him. "I want to help him just as much as you do!"

"I apologize, Frodo," Glorfindel said. "I know you have met your fair share of dealings with evil but this situation is treacherous and we do not know what to expect. Let the elves and _Starfleet_ handle it."

Frodo was about to argue more when Worf stepped up. The Klingon was in charge of the mission and if anyone had the final say, it would be him.

"It would be best if you remained in the shuttle until we know more about what is going on here," Worf said. "We can lock the shuttle doors and leave a phaser in case trouble does come while we are away."

"Yes, Mr. Worf," Frodo said hanging his head in disappointment.

After leading the hobbit back inside and showing him how to fire the phaser, the team closed the doors to the shuttle and locked it. They started to file through the dense foliage as they moved on toward the compound. Frodo watched intently from the front window until they disappeared from his sight.


	9. Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius and Roddenberry, the Great Bird of the Galaxy.

Author's Note: And the second chapter of the weekend that I promised!

**Chapter Nine: Captured**

With barely a sound the group of elves and _Starfleet_ moved through the forest toward the compound, trying to get there without being noticed so that they could determine their first plans of action. They had come across no patrols along the way and no sensor devices were detected by Dax's tricorder, which seemed odd to them since the Dominion was known for being rather thorough and defined in their security. Not even a sensor perimeter was found by the time they came within visual range of the compound.

"I'm getting Jem'Hadar life signs nearby but only a few seem to be registering in guard positions," Dax whispered to everyone about finding the presence of the Dominion's genetically engineered soldier race. "There's two nearby to us and the others seem to be closer to the other team's planned position on the other side of the compound."

"Is there a path around them we can take without being seen?" Worf asked.

"Possibly," she said, rechecking the diagram on her tricorder. "It is strange though how they don't have many around…"

"I'll go on ahead to see what I can find," Odo said as he changed form into his usual liquid state, disappearing into the bushes.

Worf knew Odo would bring back some valuable information from his vantage point so he wanted to wait on the Changeling before making too many decisions but also did not want to bring themselves to attention by creating a loud firefight with the guards when trying to sneak in discreetly. The elves had also declined taking phaser rifles, preferring to use their swords, archery skills, and various other weapons they had brought with them on their journey to Valinor. It was not much protection or even a defense against the weapons of the Jem'Hadar but it would have to do.

"There's an entrance not far from where the guards are standing," Dax determined from her scans. "We can go through there to reach the first power generators and possibly a schematic of the building so that we can determine where the others are being held."

"Dax and Glorfindel, come with me to take out the guards," Worf said as he began to formulate a plan. "Rúmil and Gildor will go with Odo, once he returns, and the rest of you will keep watch here in case of any developments. Odo should be able to tell us the best route through the compound and also help in case we run into any Jem'Hadar or another Changeling inside."

"Yes, sir," the _Starfleet_ officers muttered quietly as they began to separate a little; however, they did not have much of a chance.

Several phaser blasts tore through their clearing, hitting a number of the security officers and knocking them to the ground. Before they could return fire, several Jem'Hadar disengaging their personal cloaking fields stepped forward, their weapons pointed menacingly at them.

"No!" Frodo said just under his breath as he crouched in the bushes nearby.

He watched as the team dropped their phasers and weapons, holding their hands up as the Jem'Hadar motioned for them all to follow them toward the compound. Frodo had not kept his word by staying at the shuttle because he felt a strange wave of power come over him again that seemed to tell him the team was in danger. Sneaking out of the shuttle with phaser in hand, he was able to follow the general direction they had traveled. Another bizarre feeling had come over him again as he came upon them, driving him to the ground on his knees. He realized then he had led them into a trap because whomever it was that he was feeling, knew he was there. To his horror, the Dominion soldiers appeared before Frodo could warn them. Luckily though he was able to avoid being found by the soldiers since it seemed the detection through his consciousness was only reliable enough to give certain vicinity directions and not a specific coordinate.

Once the soldiers were all gone and the team being led away into the entrance of the compound did Frodo crawl out of the bushes to where they had once been sitting. He watched as they disappeared into the building, frustration lining their features. The Jem'Hadar had collected their weaponry as well, leaving Frodo nothing but his hand-held phaser that was already large for a hobbit's hands.

"I wish Sam were here," Frodo whispered to himself, dismay and doubt clouding his thoughts. "He would know the right thing to do."

The little hobbit looked around him, feeling more alone than ever before. Hanging his head, he tried to think of the Shire and of Sam, who always knew how to cheer him up and give hope.

"I know…" Frodo began saying to himself, feeling a bit of courage build up inside him. "Sam would say, 'Come now, Mr. Frodo. Don't you lose your head about this! If we could sneak into Mordor all by ourselves you certainly could make it into a building with hardly a guard to be seen! We hobbits know a thing or two about being unnoticed by the tall people.'"

"Too bad he is not here to help us," Odo said, suddenly morphing back into his solid shape next to Frodo. "I guess I'll have to do for now."

* * *

Haldir peered through the tree branches, straining his eyesight to their full elvish capabilities as he looked over the compound. He and the other elves in his group had heard the distant sounds of phaser fire but were not able to discern much else. They had been unable to rouse the other team on the comm badges, which did not bode well for how the mission was going. Kira, knowing something had gone wrong after the elves mentioned the noises they heard, told them they should go back to the shuttle and alert Captain Sisko.

They did not have the time because the elves heard fast approaching footsteps from the compound. A fast-action plan was put into effect by the elves as they quickly lifted themselves into the treetops, pulling the _Starfleet_ crew with them onto the branches as well. Many of the elves on Lord Elrond's ship had come from Lórien with their Lady or from Mirkwood, otherwise known as Eryn-Lasgalen, where climbing trees was in their nature. They were able to disappear unseen into the boughs above along with helping the crewmembers just as the first troops of Jem'Hadar began to fan out through the forest, obviously searching for something or someone.

The object of their search appeared not long after the soldiers had traversed through the foliage. Knowing that the Jem'Hadar were well enough out of sight and hearing range, Haldir and the others dropped from their hiding places.

"Frodo, what are you doing here?" Haldir questioned him.

"He snuck onboard the _Defiant_ and then our shuttle to the planet," Odo said, standing next to the hobbit. "My team has also been captured and taken inside the compound."

"Do they know about our presence here?" Kira asked the constable.

"No, but I believe they are still searching for Frodo, here," the shape shifter commented. "It seems he might have unknowingly led the soldiers to the team."

"Then we should have him head back to the _Defiant_," Kira said skeptically. "He could give our position away as well then all would be lost."

"I have a better plan," Odo said with a smile.

* * *

The patrolling Jem'Hadar outside of the compound did not notice as the shadowed shape of a hobbit snuck out behind him from the forest and tiptoed toward an conduit access panel door on the outside of the building. Once the soldier was around a corner, Frodo quickly unlatched the panel door and slipped inside, closing it behind him. Crawling on his hands and knees he swiftly made his way through the conduit. No one else but a hobbit would be able to fit through the space that was even smaller than a Jefferies Tube that was made only for components and maintenance machines. After creeping through much further into the compound, Frodo thought he heard something similar to people talking.

"Stop here," Odo whispered, coming out of his form that had been a belt along Frodo's waist and turning into his gelatinous state onto the panel he was crawling on. "They might hear us so be quiet."

Frodo stayed still as the Changeling had instructed, only hearing the sounds of his breathing as he waited. The worries of being caught crept into him again but he closed his eyes, focusing on Sam, Uncle Bilbo and even his two other close hobbit friends, Merry and Pippin. All of them had been through so much during the War of the Ring, even Merry and Pippin had fought in battle. They had strength and courage to make it through from their hobbit roots; Frodo could do it himself too. He smiled to himself as he thought of Sam again, thinking back to what his good friend had told him when he went looking for Frodo in the tower of Barad-dúr. He could not help but think Sam was scared out of his wits yet kept going for his friend.

"I'll do this for you, Gandalf, just as Sam did for me," Frodo thought to himself.

"They are still in stasis and unconscious," a voice could be heard drifting in through a nearby grate.

Frodo shuffled closer to the grate, trying to be as quiet as could be. He peered through the small holes of the screen and noticed two people standing in the middle of the room. His breath hitched as he saw both Gandalf and Lady Galadriel strapped into upright tables, weird wires and patches attached to their foreheads. Both seemed to be asleep or knocked out, their bodies still and unmoving and their eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I want another guard on the outside of this door," the other person said, he had black hair and long, strange earlobes as well as purplish eyes. "The Founder doesn't want to take any chances of escape now that we discovered that team outside the compound. The patrols still have not been able to find the odd one the Founder has been sensing. As First, I expect you not to let us down in your duty here."

"Understood," the first voice said that came from a creature that reminded Frodo of an orc but was scaly like the dragons Bilbo told him stories about. He also resembled some of the evil soldiers who had boarded his ship then kidnapped Gandalf and Lady Galadriel. "My Second will be on guard with me as well."

"Good," the pale one replied as the sound of a door was heard opening. "I will check on you within the hour."

The door closed and no other noises could be heard. Both of the people Frodo had observed left the room leaving only the two they had been seeking alone.

"If we can wake up Gandalf we would have no trouble escaping here," Frodo whispered to Odo who was still nearby. "And Lady Galadriel will be able to help us find the others somewhere in here. She'll use her mind to find them."

"That sounds like a good idea," Odo said as he oozed through the small holes into the other room. "I'll believe you people on what you know about your friends since it seems everyone has some interesting… gifts."

Frodo watched as Odo came to his solid form again and began to unlatch the grate from inside the room. He opened it quietly, not letting it bang or smash against anything that would make the guards outside the room investigate. The hobbit climbed out of the wall and found himself looking at the strange contraptions that held his friends.

"How do we get them out and wake them?" Frodo asked.

"It shouldn't be too difficult," Odo whispered as he tapped some keys on a panel nearby.

After a few moments, a chirp from the machine was heard and the restraints snapped open just as a field dissipated that had been over the elf and wizard. Slowly they seemed to come out of their haze, looking around in confusion. Odo walked up to them, disconnecting and removing the wires that were reading their life signs and who knew what else.

"Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed happily as the White Wizard finally laid his eyes upon him. "We came to rescue you!"

"As it seems you have," Gandalf said with a smile, though a touch of uncertainty as to where he was, lined his eyes. "We must go with haste, it is not safe here."

Frodo took Galadriel's hand and helped her from where she had been placed as they walked toward the door.

"This is Odo, he came with me to find you," Frodo introduced the Changeling to the others. "Don't worry, he is on our side."

"So he is," Gandalf nodded. "He does not share the thoughts or purpose of the others like him from what I can sense."

"I can assure you I do not," Odo said with a nod. "But as you said, we need to go quickly."

"This way," Gandalf said as he headed toward the door on the way to their escape.


	10. Escaping

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius and Roddenberry, the Great Bird of the Galaxy.

Author's Note: More to come soon!

**Chapter Ten: Escaping**

"A terrible turn of events this has become," Gildor said as he looked around at the team sitting in the holding cell with him.

"We will find a way out of this," Rúmil countered. "The other team is still out there."

"Hopefully Odo has found them by now," Worf commented, not at all happy about being captured.

Worf had attempted to fight later on since Klingons did not believe in being taken prisoner, but had been knocked out and dragged to the cell unconscious.

"They'll figure out a way together," Dax concurred, then looked at Glorfindel who had a thoughtful expression on his face. "You have been quiet this last hour, what's wrong?"

"I sensed something, a flicker of a connection or power," he replied. "Something indeed is happening but I do not know what."

"Interesting," Dax said. "Let us know if you notice anything else."

"Of course," he smiled but his eyes quickly went to the door to the room. "Someone is coming, a being with a mental command."

Moment later, a man walked through the door. The _Starfleet_ officers recognized him immediately as a Vorta.

"Now that you are all comfortable and not a thread to our security, I would like to talk with you," the Vorta said. "My name is Ilrun and I am the one giving orders around here. I would like to know where your little friend is hiding?"

"What little friend?" Worf said with a scoff.

A bored sigh came from Ilrun, "Do not try to lie to me Klingon. We have surveillance of the shuttle you brought here, there was another who left after you did."

They remained silent but knew now that Frodo had not stayed put but did not want to reveal much else to the Vorta.

"Are there any Changelings here?" Dax asked, avoiding Ilrun's question.

"Not that it matters to you but yes," he said. "You will all be meeting him shortly when we will set you up in the laboratory."

"What are you planning?" Worf said, noting that they would be dealt with in a matter that was not good.

"We already have your Istari and powerful elf," Ilrun said. "With more of you to use should prove our experiment much more powerful. And we did not have to go through the effort of attacking and taking you."

The whole team remained silent, not certain of what to make of Ilrun's words about using them for an experiment.

"Ah, I might as well tell you of what we want to do with you since you won't know after we dispose of you," Ilrun said with a smirk. "The Founders will glean much from what you offer. Our experiments shall take your knowledge, power, and fëa to make way for the Founders to strengthen our forces and army. Similar trials and research were used to make the Dominion what it is today. The Founders took the servants and creatures created by a fellow Founder who was much stronger and powerful than they, and created the Jem'Hadar and us, the Vorta. You shall make us that much stronger."

The others looked at him in disgust and fury, not wanting to believe such devilry had been crafted. However, at that moment, the door Ilrun had entered through opened again to reveal a white-haired, older man. The Vorta seemed startled at seeing him and walked backwards, away from him.

"Mithrandir!" Glorfindel exclaimed happily. "How did you break from your bondage?"

"A little help came from a friend," Gandalf said as Frodo came out from behind him.

"You will not leave from here," Ilrun said with anger. "You cannot stop us."

"I think otherwise," Gandalf replied as he raised his hand, sending Ilrun flying against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"We must go quickly," Lady Galadriel said, coming forward. "They will be looking for us soon."

"Right," Frodo said as he went to a nearby console. "Odo said this should be easy…"

A moment later, the force fields shutdown from the holding cells and everyone exited. Their weapons and Gandalf's staff lay nearby on a table, which they collected gladly.

"You saw Odo?" Dax asked Frodo.

"Yes," the hobbit answered. "He is looking for the other Changeling."

"I hope he does not have any trouble," Dax said, remembering what happened the last time Odo fought with another shape shifter.

"Odo will catch up with us," Worf said. "We will not leave him."

"Our Lady here," Gandalf said, motioning to Galadriel. "Has taken care to bring help to lessen our discovery upon escape."

"How so?" Dax asked.

"You shall see," Gandalf said with a smile. "A certain Marchwarden nearby comes quite in handy."

They began to race along the corridors, trying to find a way out. Not long later an alarm sounded loudly above their heads.

"That should be our reinforcements," Gandalf said.

Finally the team reached an exit only to hear a nearby firefight. Looking toward the edge of the woods, they observed Haldir and Kira's team distracting the bulk of the Jem'Hadar guards. Several of the elves were using their own weapons of bows and swords while the _Starfleet _crewmembers used their phasers. Only when they were too close for phasers did the elves take to physical combat. Worf ordered several of the team to the shuttle to send the evacuated kidnap victims back to the _Defiant_. The rest stayed to help the other team draw back from the attack.

"Stay safe," Glorfindel said to Dax as he left her side, knowing she would get into the thick of the battle with him.

Dax watched as Glorfindel ran into the fight, sword shining as he took down foes with a fatal slash or stab. He had come from behind as the soldiers fired into the woods at the second team. Confusion soon followed as the second assault from the first team came upon the Jem'Hadar.

Taking up a protected position behind a structure column, Dax fired her phaser into the foray, felling her enemies with a few shots. She much rather preferred the phaser rifle instead of a bat'leth against the Jem'Hadar who were unmatched in their physical abilities except perhaps by Klingons. Though, these Jem'Hadar did not seem as well trained or organized as the usual soldiers _Starfleet_ came across.

Suddenly disruptor blasts hit the walls and column behind Dax as a new set of soldiers descended upon her from behind. Dodging the energy shots, she found another protective nook that blocked her from both battle areas. Two Jem'Hadar were knocked down by her shots but three more still descended upon her. Glancing quickly back toward her former targets that were now behind her, Dax noticed most of the soldiers were busy fighting. She hesitated then vaulted over the ledge of the column she had been using to block her from the other shots. Two more volleys left her rifle as she tried to stop her pursuers but the third came upon her rapidly without halting.

To throw him off, Dax charged so that he would not be able to fire at her. She brought her rifle up for a blow, feeling the butt of the rifle hit his chin with a crack. He reacted quickly and tried to swipe her with his own gun but missed her as she ducked his attack; however, he came back again and caught her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Doubled over, Dax tried to pull energy from within to keep up with her opponent. A battle cry from behind her caught her attention and suddenly Glorfindel came running up, his sword high and ready to give a fatal blow. With a slice, the Jem'Hadar soldier's head was separated from his body by Glorfindel's blade and was no longer a threat to Dax.

"Are you all right?" Glorfindel asked as he took Dax into his arms, helping her to her feet.

"I am fine," she said, gulping air into her lungs. "I might have a few bruises but not much else."

All air was once again cut off from Dax as she found herself locked in an engrossing kiss as Glorfindel pressed his lips against her. She almost melted in his embrace until he suddenly let go and cupped her face.

"Come, we are escaping back to the second shuttle," he said as he took her hand in his, rushing into the forest at full speed.

The bodies of dead Jem'Hadar had littered the clearing and luckily none of the _Starfleet_-elfteam were injured or killed. All who did not go on the first shuttle with Worf, Gandalf, Frodo, Lady Galadriel, and a couple crewmembers made it to the second one that Kira had been powering up in preparation once everyone started to head back into the jungle. It was not a retreat but simply a return to the ship after accomplishing their mission objective and wanting to set off before anything worse could happen.

Soon enough everyone, including Odo, was inside and the shuttle was speeding off out of the atmosphere toward the meeting point for the _Defiant_. The Dominion warship was still absent from the system thus giving the shuttle a clear way of escape. Into the Badlands they flew quickly and hid in a system of asteroids until the all clear was given and the _Defiant_ would appear.

Dax watched in the powered-down and darkened shuttle as Glorfindel set out to help several of the crew who did have injuries. She watched as his hands expertly took to his task with the knowledge he had gleaned over his long life. Dax felt the adrenaline from the battle finally seep out of her veins and body, leaving her feeling a little exhausted but glad nonetheless they had accomplished their goal in saving Gandalf and Lady Galadriel. Taking a seat at the front of the shuttle where Kira waited, watching the sensors and activity outside the shuttle's window for any signs of approach from any ships, Dax quietly slid into the comfortable chair.

"That went better than we had planned," Kira said with a tired smile. "Though the Jem'Hadar seemed rather weak compared to the other soldiers we've come across before."

"I think so too," Dax agreed, then stared back at the team behind them in the hold of the shuttle. "But, I think there might be more we will find out when we get back to the _Defiant_."

Kira followed her gaze to find Odo in the back, behind the group of elves and _Starfleet_ crewmembers, leaning against the bulkhead in what seemed to be deep thought.

"I wonder if he ever found the other Changeling," Dax speculated out loud.

"From the way he's acting, I think he did," Kira said before turning back to her controls.


	11. One Last Hurrah

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters, everything belongs to Tolkien the genius and Roddenberry, the Great Bird of the Galaxy.

Author's Note: Was my latest chapter somewhat weird? I don't know, I got a weird vibe about it so I might end up rewriting it anyway despite my wanting to get it right and taking long to update. Sorry about the time lapse in updating, I was in a very busy funk lately with work, going to a Sci-Fi Convention, my birthday, taking hubby to the ER, getting a 2-week cold from stupid people in the ER, and much more so you can see lots of things have been going on so do not think I forgot about you all! Warning, there is a bit of hobbit lovin' in this chapter as per request from my reader Eyborg. After all, this is a story titled about hobbits. Chapter Eleven also brings this story to a close but make sure to keep an eye out for the third fic to make up the last part of the trilogy.

**Chapter Eleven: One Last Hurrah**

"It seems congratulations are in order for a job well done," Sisko said, his gaze passing over the combined _Starfleet_ and elvish crew before him. "There were a few casualties but without their help we wouldn't have succeeded in this mission. Remember them always for their sacrifices made for the purpose of this friendship of our peoples and the willingness to help each other."

Stepping away from the front of the crowd, Sisko went to Lord Elrond's side as the rest of the people around them began to talk and mill about in the War Room on the station.

"Thank you again, Captain," Elrond said with a short bow of his head. "Without you Lady Galadriel and Mithrandir may never have been recovered."

"We stay to our duty and word in such matters," Sisko replied, a slight smile underneath his goatee, then he changed the subject. "I heard the repairs to your ships have been completed."

"Yes, they have," the elf nodded. "We will depart once your doctor has determined no residual effect or other problems linger in the Lady and Mithrandir. Though, I may give some more time for all to enjoy your station before we depart and reach Valinor."

"Then you will not be coming back this way once you reach Valinor?" he asked.

"One day we may but it will be a dark time, much more terrible and evil than these recent events," Elrond said somberly. "Do not worry yourself, Captain. It is still far in the future."

"I see," the _Starfleet_ officer said with a little confusion but a small touch of curiosity at wondering what the elf meant.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to discuss it now," said Odo, who had suddenly appeared by their sides. "In private if you please."

Leading the three away to a secluded corner of the room, Sisko could not help but wonder what prompted Odo to seek them out. The shape shifter constable of station security had been incredibly quiet since the battle and escape from the Dominion compound. Sisko had been expecting a report from him eventually as to his experiences on the planet but it seemed he wished to bring it up presently.

"What is it, Odo?" Sisko asked as they stopped a good distance away from the celebrating crew and elves.

"While many of the crew were battling the Jem'Hadar and getting the hostages to safety, I went in search of the Founder who was supposedly in the compound," Odo explained. "I attempted to apprehend him but was not able to; however, as he was escaping he told me that we may have stopped them this time but there will be more to come. His section of the Dominion in that area of space was under his total control… like a separate contingent under his own power and decisions rather than from the Great Link as a whole."

Sisko narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow at the information. Odo had been right when receiving information from another Changeling before concerning the Founders' intentions for Earth and the _Federation_. The Dominion was not afraid to let it be known they planned to take over and destroy any opposition or obstacles in the way of achieving more power so it did not seem strange that the shape shifter Odo had come in contact with would relate this information to him.

"Did he say anything else?" Sisko asked.

"No, only that they would come in another form rather than as Changelings or the Dominion," Odo said, his voice tight but not hinting at skepticism at all. "He said it will be much more deadly and devastating than anything we've seen before. More so than if we dared take on the Dominion in a war."

"Then we will have to be ready," Sisko said, concerning lining his features.

"And if it comes to it where the final battle is fought here," Elrond began. "Then we will come to your aid."

"That is a little reassuring but I am still concerned," Sisko answered.

"We will bring our full might on the side of the Valar," Elrond told him. "There will be plenty of us to take your side."

"Good to know but I just hope it does not come to pass," Odo said.

"Don't we all," Sisko concurred.

* * *

The time had come finally when Doctor Bashir gave a clean bill of health to Gandalf and Lady Galadriel, thus signally the time to depart for Valinor. After the initial grateful words for the participation and kindness of the _Federation_ and _Starfleet_ in a quiet briefing, many a visitor traveled down to Quark's bar where O'Brien and Bashir offered a round for the crew involved in the rescue mission.

Packed to the brim and nearly overflowing, the bar bustled with exuberance and celebratory joy. Elves, _Starfleet_ officers, a wizard, and hobbits gathered together in a common merriment for their last days with one another. There were no more reasons to hold back due to guilt since all had been resolved. One last time to be with new friends.

"Now don't hold back, Lord Glorfindel," Frodo laughed from his table that gave him a view of the dart game occurring. "Lord Erestor is already familiar with the game and is quite good!"

"So I have heard," the golden elf commented, holding one of his darts carefully as he contemplated the dartboard. "Though, I would much rather prefer my sword skills. This game is more apt to his skills as an archer."

"Making excuses are you?" Dax asked sitting nearby, a mug of ale in front of her.

"Never," the elf said, turning his attention and gaze to her with a smile.

"You do not even have one on your side," Erestor chuckled. "I have Chief O'Brien and Dr. Bashir as well as the hobbits."

"Would you like me to give them the account of that other competition we had in the knife fight?" Glorfindel said challengingly as he let one dart fly, hitting just outside the center. "The one that sent you to the healers for nigh three days?"

The dark-haired elf turned a slight shade of red before glaring at Glorfindel, motioning for him to continue and not indulge them with details. Letting the last of his darts fly, Glorfindel had two more good hits before Erestor stood for his turn. Going to take a drink from his mug, the seneschal found an intense gaze upon him from his Trill companion. A mischievous smile crept across his face as he pulled her out of her chair spontaneously, taking her seat and pulling her down upon his lap effortlessly.

"Are you trying to distract me?" he asked, his green eyes darkening with desire as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What makes you say that?" she answered, a finger sliding over the tip of his ear causing a low rumble from within the elf's chest.

"If you continue with such ministrations we will have to depart here rather quickly and abruptly," he whispered low to her.

"That may be a good idea," she said, an eyebrow perked up in challenge.

"However!" Glorfindel said, spinning around and placing her back in her chair as he stood. "I must finish this match with Erestor lest my reputation be called into question for running away from a dart game."

"You're such a tease," she said, giving a quick kiss.

"Always," he said before turning to a smirking Erestor.

"My dear boy, could you be so kind to get another pint for me?" Bilbo asked turning to Frodo, ignoring the silly play of lovers at their same table.

"You have already had two, Uncle!" Frodo said.

"And two more to add!" the old hobbit said happily. "Get another for yourself, this is a time for goodbye celebrations. Don't worry, I won't disappear on you this time like I did at my birthday."

"Of course you won't," Frodo grinned as he slid off his chair, making his way through the maze of tall people toward the bar.

"Well hello there!"

Frodo was not sure who was addressing him but as he turned toward the voice, he found a light brunette woman looking at him with interest. He determined she was one of the Dabo girls for Quark's bar by the way she was provocatively dressed. Frodo usually did not take notice in women dressed as such but her eyes were what drew him in, the kindness mixed with a strange energy of desire caught his attention. She was also Bajoran, he noted, as she came closer to him.

"Oh, hello," Frodo answered back.

"Were you looking to refill those drinks of yours?" she asked, eyeing the empty mugs he carried. "I could get that for you if you'd like."

"That is kind of you," he said with a smile as she took them from his hands. "My name is Frodo."

"I'm Leeta," she said in a sultry voice and bringing herself down to his height. "You're with the elves right?"

"Ye… yes, I am," he answered as he made certain his eyes were on her face, her style of clothing for her outfit did not rest well with him, especially the low cleavage of her outfit. "I am a hobbit."

"Those elves are prettier than I am! I could never find myself liking one of them," she said, her eyelids halfway closed as she spoke to him. "Though, I've always preferred shorter men…"

Leeta let her free hand slide up his chest, her fingers dancing electric heat through him as her touch surprised Frodo.

"Um… thank you…?" he said, uncertain as to what to say to her comment.

"You were the one who saved the rescue mission, right?" she asked.

"That could be said," he said with a slight shrug. "If not for Odo's hel…"

He was cut off with a sudden kiss as Leeta pressed her lips against his. She pulled away a few seconds later, a stunned look on Frodo's face.

"That sort of bravery and courage requires a reward," she said quietly, another sly smile on her face, making her way back to the bar as Frodo looked after her in confusion.

* * *

Dax felt warm breath and the light pressing of lips against her skin. Opening her eyes, she found Glorfindel sitting beside her, his head hovering above her own as he tenderly kissed her neck and face. After the festivities of the night before, they had retired to her quarters for the last hours he would have on the station and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Is it morning already?" she asked, her eyelids fluttering to clear the clouds of sleep from her mind and sight.

"Yes," he answered. "Though it is still a few hours before we depart.

She closed her eyes as she felt his hand caress the side of her face as he pressed a needful kiss against her lips. He released her a few seconds later, letting his fingers trace along the contours of her face.

"Will you come with me?" he asked her suddenly.

"Where?" Dax asked curiously as she opened her eyes.

"To Valinor," Glorfindel said.

Dax did not respond right away, keeping her silence as she considered in her still sleep-fuzzy and lust-clouded mind. Only one other time had she considered staying by a love's side and she had almost paid for it with her life since she could not follow him to where he went. From all that she had understood, she could not follow Glorfindel to where he was going but yet he asked. Their bond and growing love was strong but was it enough to leave this life of hers?

"How do you know I can go with you?" she asked, trying to give some sort of response instead of the awkward silence that Glorfindel could take as a refusal.

"The Valar will allow it. I know they will," he said matter-of-factly. "I have done all of their bidding my whole life, sacrificed myself so that their path is kept strong. I deserve this much."

"I… I don't know if I'm ready for that," she said, unsure of spending eternity in a foreign place.

Dax saw as his face fell for a quick second before he caught himself. She lifted his chin to bring his gaze to her again, bringing a kiss to his lips once more.

"I should not have asked you of such a thing," he said.

"No, I am honored you asked me. Maybe I will be ready one day," she said, taking his face in her hands. "I will not ask you to stay."

He smiled, knowing that she understood his reasons of needing to go to Valinor no matter what. Even if he left a love behind.

"Then I will come back for you," he promised. "When I return we shall go together."

"I will wait for you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as they embraced.

* * *

The farewells were kept short and to the point as all who had become familiar and close to the former Middle-Earth inhabitants went to go on their way. It was well understood that these faces would not be seen at all ever again in their lifetimes; though, Sisko knew he may see them come again if the prophetic words of the Changeling encountered by Odo came true. Either way, it was a goodbye that would leave much uncertainty as to what would come in the future.

Many watched as the two small ships were released from the station and headed out into open space, away from the station. Without too much of a hurry, the silver-hulled ships climbed away from the arching pylons and circular rings. Reaching the outer edge of the wormhole, the amazing flash of blue hues and spiraling white rays laced with sparkling lights opened up before the tiny vessels, welcoming them. Soon enough the Elven starships disappeared into the majestic beauty of the spatial phenomenon closing around it, but unbeknownst to those watching from the port windows on the Promenade or on the view screen in Ops, the ships had come home. They had found Valinor.


End file.
